


A Different Time, A Different Space.

by ProxyWars



Series: Dark Princess [1]
Category: Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Eventual Relationships, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Graphic Violence, Homophobia, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Smut, Xenophobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-08-29 18:49:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 43,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16749640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProxyWars/pseuds/ProxyWars
Summary: In a galaxy where the Alderaanian Royal Family was executed for treason when Leia was 13 years old. Sensed by Lord Vader himself to be Padme's daughter, and therefore Anakin SKywalker's child. The Emperor practically adopting her and training her in the ways of the dark side. In this reality Luke and Leia are on opposite sides, and the Galaxy hangs in the balance between two twenty-something force wielders. The Rebellion and the Imperials watch on with ever growing frustration as the young twins get swept up in myriad distractions along the way to fulfilling their destinies.





	1. First Steps

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published fic. I'm my own Beta and i hope it's not too terrible. I really like the concept of an Imperial Princess Leia so here is my first work for that collection. Smut will creep in in later chapters, so this will be rated explicit from the beginning.

Leia was flanked by no one. It felt so good to be free. She was twenty-one and her reputation preceded her. She needed no introduction to turn the heads of everyone in the room as she was bowed through the doors to the Empire Day Fete Celebration. The inevitable stares dripped off her but she ignored them. She had been stared at so often now she would have been appalled at herself had she been uncomfortable. Wearing a shimmering black gown in a severe and modest style, with matching black cloak with an Imperial Red trim, she was a sight to behold.

She always attempted to mirror the imposing figure of her father but she had not yet mastered his ability to make an entire room swallow with fear the moment she entered… with time. Her petite frame hid the great power and influence she wielded, both politically and in the form of the force. She had been groomed for this her whole life. First by her adopted parents, who trained her to be a capable and confident diplomat. Then, after their treason and execution she had been reunited with her father. A man she rarely saw and spent little time with these days. She knew she should not care. A Sith should not let things like love and attachment get it he way of loyalty. And Leia was loyal to the Emperor.

Leia was officially an adult now, and had grown into an exceptional beauty. Her dark hair fell down passed her waist and she had been dressed by the most influential of Coruscant’s designers. Always in red and black for important events, and today of all days was important. It was her birthday.

She moved about the room that evening, gracefully striding between one conversation and another. Sometimes talking with the political elite, sometimes the military. Eventually the crowd began to thin and she noticed a latecomer to the event drawing particular attention. She watched observantly from the other end of the hall, not wanting to emphasise her immediate curiosity. Then she realised what the fuss was about. The ‘new’ Grand Admiral had just arrived. _New_ , she scoffed under her breath. Everyone who had so much as a fingertip on the pulse of Coruscant new he had been made a Grand Admiral some time ago, only adding further embarrassment to the memory of Grand Admiral Zaarin. Leia smirked at the memory of how she had sabotaged the _Vorkinkx,_ she did have to agree with the Emperor’s choice in replacements though.

Thrawn was deserving of the title of Warlord, a title her father also held. However Thrawn’s methods of command were widely considered more reliable than Vader’s, even if it took slightly longer to achieve results at times. He was not a wasteful man. Leia was _certainly_ curious. The man had come from nowhere, as far as the Empire was concerned, and had overcome the xenophobia and intolerance of not just Coruscant but the Imperial Navy. He impressed her, a rare occurrence in her line of responsibility. She was more used to powerful men snivelling for their lives as she carried out her duty to the Empire. Disposing of those who’s treason or corruption had been uncovered than she was used to getting to knowing a man the Emperor genuinely trusted. Not that the Emperor truly trusted anyone, and Leia had never actually met Thrawn. Perhaps now was a good opportunity to rectify that. She watched the group clustered around the cerulean skinned officer grow as more people offered him their congratulations.

 _Not yet, she should wait until he’s less of an attraction. She should not seem to be too comfortable showing consideration to a non-human, even if he_ is _a Grand Admiral._

After about twenty minutes the conversation around him seemed to thin out. The party was becoming more and more empty as the evening drew to an end. She swept over to him with as much poise as she could muster. After all, she was here as the Emperor’s official stand in. The Emperor never attended such gala’s himself but it was important to make his personal presence felt sometimes. He had apparently attended one or two in the early years of his reign, but that might have been myth.

She met The Grand Admiral’s gaze as she approached the small group listening to his speech about cornelian flame sculpture. He paused his lecture and took a step forward to meet her. She was more prepared for the encounter, and spoke before he could gather himself to address her. “Grand Admiral Thrawn. Congratulations on your _newest_ promotion, I have been following your career with some interest, I must confess”. She held her hand out to him with a fluid and dance-like movement.

“Thank you, your Highness.” He said in a deep velvet voice that almost surprised her, kissing her hand lightly. His lips were cold, but soft and gentle. “Warriors luck shines upon me this evening. It is not often I have an opportunity to attend an Empire Day Fete on Coruscant. I am glad to finally be acquainted with you, having so long known your father.” His eyes burned into her own, she knew he was trying to read her as she was him.

“A pleasure for me as well Grand Admiral. I have not attended a Fete before myself, and have enjoyed it immensely more than being followed by a guard.” The corner of his mouth twitched in a small smile. She noticed the tension of the rest of the group through the force. Realising most of those who remained gathered around Thrawn were barely senior military officers. She was not surprised they felt uncomfortable standing in the middle of a conversation that seemed all the more like a battle against cordiality.

Truth be told, his reputation in her eyes, was not stellar. Her father seemed to have a grudging competition going on with him and she knew her father’s prejudices tended to rub off on her. There was something in his stance she did not like.

_Could it be the complete self-assured confidence he carried himself with? Or simply the red eyes that glowed so brightly she could not see his irises?_

She felt she should be unnerved by those sharply focused eyes, but instead she found herself captivated, attempting to brush his mind with the force.

Leia almost recoiled at the touch. He was aggressive but analytical, precise and tactical. More like a mathematician or scientist than the art connoisseur he appeared from his conversation topic. However, she could feel that within his character too. Culture, refinement and grace. All that, mixed with his colourful but muted emotions had caught her off guard. She had expected him to feel quite human, given his similarity in appearance, more like a Pantoran. But Grand Admiral Thrawn was _distinctly alien_. His thoughts unravelled in unique and spiralling paths that lead his mind to quickly evaluate and reorient. She distrusted him deeply, but was intrigued with the depth of his personality despite her prejudice.

Thrawn looked down at the small Princess. He had heard about her a few times already that evening and was surprised by her appearance. He had expected her to be tall like her father and possibly loud and brash like him too, from what little he knew of her ability to carry out the Emperor’s orders.

However, she was not tall and she spoke softly, almost purring. He did recognise the effect she’d had on the group surrounding him. Imposing, she most certainly appeared to be. He had evaluated her during their conversation, and seen she was doing entirely the same thing. He noticed flickers of emotion chasing each other over her brow. First curiosity, then surprise, then more curiosity… he wondered what Vader’s daughter was able to glean from his mind through the force during their conversation. He distrusted such abilities and found himself distrusting her more and more as their conversation wound on. There was something distinctly _specious_ about her.

He had been mildly frustrated at not being able to place exactly what it was by the end of the evening, when she had been picked up by a discrete but stylish black speeder. He felt something gently tapping the shoulders of his new white tunic as he watched it drive away. Finally noticing the rain falling from the grey-brown Coruscant night sky.

_Had he really walked with her all the way to the speeder dock?_

Now, he found himself lying in bed pondering their introduction. His hands tucked under his head as he stared at the unfamiliar ceiling of the accommodations Commander Vanto had organised for his entourage on Coruscant. He wondered momentarily how he would ever do without him, but that was not a thing to consider so late at night, after an already upheaving week. He relaxed and let his mind drift. The last thing that passed through Thrawn’s mind before he slipped into sleep was the way Vader’s daughter had gasped a mild breath as he had kissed her hand.


	2. A New Direction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leia receives new orders as she has now come of age.

Leia woke up and felt no different than she had the day before her birthday. Back to work again. It always surprised her. Somehow, she was deemed more fit to take care of herself today than she had been two days ago. But Leia had been able to take care of herself for a long time now. She had learned things she never would have thought possible in the eight years since Bail Organa’s treason had been uncovered.

Palpatine himself had come to Alderaan to hand out his judgment with the first trial of the Death Star. She had felt his presence the moment the _Executor_ came out of hyperspace. He had sensed her too. Padme’s daughter. Which logically meant Anakin Skywalker’s daughter as well. He had snatched her from the planet only minutes before complete oblivion took the people who had raised her, forever.

It had taken two more years for Palpatine to convince her to swear her loyalty to him. Two _long_ years. But now, she knew, she would never give it up. The idealism and terrorism of the Rebels cost more innocent lives than it professed to save. She had felt an instant connection to her father, and he had participated a great deal in the early part of her training. But over the last two years she had mostly been on her own. She had been on missions to seek out and destroy the traitors and dissidents still plaguing the Empire. She knew there were others working for the Emperor in a similar fashion, but she also knew she was excelling at it. The Emperor had never openly praised her, but he did not need to. She felt his pride in her through the force. Her father’s too, when they encountered each other. Which was rare now, and would be rarer still in the coming months. This might be the last time they would see each other.

She found all she needed had been provided for her, as always. The weapon looked like a staff with two slightly curved ends. She had never seen anything like it before, her father held it out in front of him and flicked a button on the side. Two red blades shot out from the curves in the staff and Leia could see it was a light scythe. She almost rolled her eyes. Really? Her light sabre would do a much more efficient job. But if the Emperor thought it would be a good weapon for her, she would not doubt him.

Lord Vader helped her settle into the new set of armour and combat attire that had arrived to her rooms, as well as the unique new weapons. Most of the armour was made of a flexible metal plating, jointed to allow for body movement. It looked like the latest combat tech. She had been given strong boots with adjustable buckles set all the way to her knees holding in place metal plates of armour. The knee pad was golden flexible metal plating, reaching mid-thigh and was belted above the knees. She had on black pants and a short, fitted tunic with splits up the sides. Allowing for greater movement under the black, long sleeved body armour made of more flexible plating. A collar of gold plating covered the space from the rim of her jaw to her breasts. She was a little surprised, it seemed slightly more suggestive then necessary for combat and seemed to paint a target on her chest. But as she looked at herself in the dressing mirror, she realised it had a particularly strong effect.

 

Vader knew he would have to say something now. His daughter could not be in the presence of so powerful a man wearing _that_ attire without being given warning. He almost sighed to himself.

 _I_ _t was like the Emperor was testing him_.

“There is something important we must discuss before you leave.” Droids and servants busied themselves with taking her things to the shuttle that would deliver her to the Chimaera.

“Well tell me now, Father. We are leaving.”

“You must be cautious about the Admiral, Leia. He is not like other men you have met.”

 _No, I dear say, he is not._ She thought to herself.

“He will attempt to manipulate you, the same way he has done the Imperial High Council, Tarkin, even perhaps an Emperor. You are not only stationed there to gain knowledge of how to run the Empire, you are stationed there to discover if his loyalties lie with the Emperor, or with his own people. Outsiders he will tell us little about. Leia, you are in a unique position to ensure that this _alien_ does not end up attempting to take control of all we have built.”

“Yes, I know my duties. They are what they have always been, and I will not fail to produce the results the Emperor desires. Or do you think he is wrong about my capabilities? After all, you are the one who has taught me all I know of the Dark Side, have I failed to learn your lessons to your satisfaction?”

“You are a capable warrior, Leia. But this _creature_ is not like the other Grand Admirals. He has obtained that position through extreme aggression and _sheer_ _luck_. I have often questioned the Emperor about the possibility of him being force sensitive, however, it seems unlikely”, Darth Vader growled.

“Then I will seek to uncover any treasonous inclinations. Although I think your xenophobia is clouding your judgement father. If the Emperor trusts him then who are we to question that? He has never before been wrong about the motives or intentions of his subjects.”

“You have not been given all the facts. I meet him long ago, during the clone wars, and I did not trust him then either. Though I respect his ability and his leadership, I do _not_ _trust_ him.”

“Do you trust anyone?”

“I do. I trust you, Leia.”

 

They arrived on board the _Chimaera_ an hour later. Leia felt almost nervous. She had been on the _Executor_ a few times, but had never been brought through a main hanger bay before. It was immense, crowded and incredibly busy. They were obviously taking on more supplies before leaving Coruscant and the entire bay was a hive of seething activity.

Meeting them was a squad of six stormtroopers, one with a red shoulder plate. In front of them stood a freckle faced young man with dark hair and eyes. He spoke in a drawling tone with a barely hidden Wild Space accent he was obviously trying to get rid of. “Welcome to the _Chimaera_ , Lord Vader. I am Commander Vanto. It’s an honour to host your daughter for the comin' months.” He said with a curt bow, standing again and looking the cold mask in the eyes. Leia could feel her father’s surprise at his confidence and assumed that such behaviour must be normal coming from officers who spent a great deal of time with those glowing red eyes. “The Grand Admiral apologises for not meeting you here in person, but he welcomes you to the Bridge. There were other matters for him to take care of before we left Coruscant.”

“Very well.” Her father stepped forward without delay, showing plainly he knew the location and directions of the _Chimaera’s_ bridge.

“Have you visited the Grand Admiral before father?” she felt his mind through the force as she nearly trotted to keep pace with him. Knowing there would be no point in trying to gauge his thoughts from that unmoving blank mask.

“We have worked together previously. Yes. However, I found his courtesy somewhat lacking.”

“Some could say the same for you father, but you have been a most reliable and patient teacher.”

“Perhaps, too patient. The Emperor often thought so.”

“The Emperor is wise. Perhaps that is why he has decided to place me here, with a less forgiving teacher. I will do my duty to the Empire to the best of my abilities, father. I will not disappoint you, nor the Emperor.”

“I know you will not. You have never been a disappointment to me before. One day Leia, you will win your own wars. But for now, my child. Learn _all_ you can.”

Leia knew he was referring to more than simply her military training. Her father genuinely thought this Grand Admiral was a threat in some way. Well, she would uncover his dirty secrets and give her father the peace of mind he obviously required.

They arrived on the bridge and Leia nearly gasped. Two levels high and filled with the bustle of techs, engineers and officers. She felt an excited tension in the room. The staff were enthusiastic about their new Commander and there was the tingle of adventure in the air. Leia found the focal point of the energy through the force, noticing it centred on one man standing at the prow of the bridge. A man dressed in pristine white. Tall and raven haired he turned as Vader and Leia strode up the walkway towards him.

Their eyes met for a moment before he flicked his gaze to her father. Time slowed and her vision flickered, she could feel the pressure building at the base of her skull and she tried to stave it off. _Not now, not here_ , she begged the force. Finding herself recovering slightly as the Grand Admiral spoke.

“Ahh, Lord Vader. My apologies for the setting of our meeting. The new orders have required a great deal of my focus in the last few hours. We will, however, be ready to leave as the new schedule requires. It is a privilege to be selected out of so many to provide the necessary tutelage to the Princess.”

“Indeed, it _is_ , Grand Admiral Thrawn. Allow me to formally introduce my daughter, Imperial Princess Darth Pravaera.”

“We have met before, your Lordship.” He reached his hand to her and out of habit of politeness she placed her and in his.

_Damn all those years playing politics! She was supposed to be a warrior!_

He stooped to brush her leather gloved hand against his lips. Leia remembered how cold his lips had been the night before, feeling slightly sorry she had chosen to wear gloves at all. Although she noticed the air was decidedly cooler than it ought to be in an ISD. She felt a rising apprehension in her father next to her at the Grand Admiral’s familiarity, but he said nothing. After pleasantries were exchanged the Grand Admiral walked her father back to his Shuttle and they saw him off.

That was it. She was relegated to a ship bound for the Outer Rim while her father and the Emperor conspired her future for themselves. A feeling of uneasiness washed over her as she watched her father go. For some reason she did not trust his motives for hating Thrawn, but she would do her duty to the Empire. After all, that was all she knew how to do. Then the uneasiness turned into the grey haze that had threatened to overwhelm her before. Leia took a deep breath, then followed Commander Vanto to her quarters.

The second she was alone in the room Leia stripped off her coat and outer layer and sat on the bed. Trying to meditate so she could access the vision the force was trying to push into her mind in a controlled state. She would be able to engage better with the images, and it would not be so taxing on her body. She felt the tension between anger and serenity take over her mind.

A sharp pain split through her head before she found herself standing on a balcony of the Imperial Palace. Leia felt a cool hand on her shoulder and turned around, into a battle field. She was running as fast as she could, not daring to look back. Feeling the heat and tremor of the explosions behind her. Strong arms wrapped around her waist, she felt her feet leave the ground, and she was falling. Until she hit the seat of a TIE fighter of a design she had never seen before. Flicking a few switches, she saw flashes of light shoot past her view window and she yawed abruptly to dodge the oncoming fire. Spinning onto her back, laying on soft linen she felt strong hands slipping down her waist to her hips and a weight on her chest. She was out of breath and more exhilarated than she had ever felt, she arched to meet the hands on her body and she felt her body being tugged downward.

Leia opened her eyes and found herself floating a few feet above the bed. It felt like she was being carried by cool water. But sentient, and sympathetic to her confusion. Her dark hair swirling around her. Then she fell. Landing with a grunt on the bed.

She tried to recall the things she’d seen. But like a dream the more she tried to focus on them the further away they seemed to be. Becoming less chronological and more erratic as she tried to control the force within her.  Leia sighed, it was hopeless. She knew the force would make itself clear to her when it chose to, despite the lessons of her father and his Master.


	3. First Engagement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thrawn tests Leia's pilot skills. The Admiral reminisces about the night they met.

Leia had never been so busy. She had been given stacks of data cards with tactical assignments and readings she had to complete. All while shadowing the Grand Admiral and his 'aide' whenever they were on the bridge. The first few weeks she had to use the force just to find herself on the 1,600-meter vessel. Leia had taken some of her father’s advice and spoken as little as possible for the first month. She was trying not to give the apparently treacherous Grand Admiral any ammunition he might utilise against her or her father. Her luck ran out however, when they were in orbit around one of the Outer Rim’s more prominent ship yards, Sulius Van.

The Rebel fleet caught them practically with their pants down. The _Chimaera_ , along with another of the six Star Destroyers in the Seventh Fleet, was docked to a monitoring station for one final check of systems before their voyage began in earnest.

The Rebel fleet would have been over matched at any other time, but docked ISD’s had a failsafe weapons deactivation switch. So, for the next ten minutes, the fleet was down to four Destroyers. Leia watched as the Grand Admiral immediately took charge of the tense situation with calm confidence.

He strode slowly up and down the walk way asking polite questions of his tech officers as they received updates on the battle. He stopped at the end of the gangway and abruptly turned to look back at her for a moment, considering. “Princess, I am correct in remembering that for three months you were in command of the _Executor’s_ TIE/IN First Squadron?”

Leia nodded her head once, slowly.

He stared her down, a small smile twitching at the corner of his lips. “You are now in command of Special Unit One. By the time you arrive in the hanger the orders will be confirmed and your fighter prepared. I suggest using the _Chimaera_ as exit cover and using the pincher manoeuvre to round back past the Rebel fighters. I am curious to see your abilities in action.”

She turned and left without acknowledging him verbally. A move that probably would have been considered insubordination had she been given official military rank. An Imperial Princess however, stood outside and above the ranks of military, and Leia was determined to ensure the Grand Admiral knew she did not follow _his_ orders. To her, they were merely suggestions.

She arrived at the hanger and was immediately escorted to her fighter. Thrawn had been right, her crew were efficient and precise and the ship was battle ready. A few moments to adjust the seat and control settings to her height and she was tearing out of the hanger doors flanked by eleven TIE Interceptors. She felt the g-force as the squad swooped back around the _Chimaera’s_ shields and looped in behind the oncoming fray of X-Wing fighters.

_Stars, she had missed this!_ TIE/LN pilots were good, but she loved flying with the Interceptors. The pilots had the attitude of a berserker, reckless but agile and fast enough to live longer than most TIE pilots could dream of. Although, Leia knew that the squadron she had flown with on the _Executor_ were all long gone, the Sith Lord Vader and herself were the only ones left.

She had learned well enough during those months that the only thing she really needed to do for her Squadron was to remain calm over the comms. The force would dictate the fate of every soul in a battle, and she would do her best to ensure their wellbeing. She simply needed to be the confident, collected Commander that could see the, through the battle.

She gave simple orders only, manoeuvring different groups together as the battle progressed. After three minutes she noticed the _Chimaera_ was uncoupled from the dockyard. 

_The battle would be over in moments now that the Chimaera’s quad turbolasers were actionable. How well did the Grand Admiral handle his ten minutes of impotence? He almost seemed_ calmer _than he usually did._

She felt a jolt from behind her. She was distracted.

Her TIE stalled, just for a moment, but it was enough to require a reset of the weapons systems. She swerved out of the way as blue light flashed passed the view window, she yawed and circled back for the cover of the _Chimaera_. Her job was done anyway, the _Chimaera_ and the _Absolon_ had jointed in the battle and were lighting the Rebel fleet up like fireworks.

Leia checked her systems, fourteen seconds till full reset.

A prickle ran over her skin. It was _him_ on her tail. Her twin brother, Luke Skywalker. Hatred and disgust filled her mind. She yawed around again, drawing as much as she could from the damaged Interceptor. 

_Thank the stars her father had a hand in designing these things, or it would never have stood up to the punishment she was about to put this little starfighter through._

Leia could hear the equaliser blaring its warning as the g-force nearly exceeded the computer’s ability to compensate. Then she was behind him, out of his targeting capacity and hot on his trail. Nine seconds to weapon reset. She just had to keep on him till his time ran out.

 

Thrawn could not help but pace the gangway as the _Chimaera_ was uncoupled. He disliked being caught off guard, but it could not be helped. Such is war, after all.

He watched as Special Unit One and its new Commander cleaned up the Rebel X-Wing fighters before they could even come within targeting range of the _Absolon_ and _Chimaera’s_ surface canons.

The Princess was efficient. He had been listening to the comm chatter and was impressed with her demeanour and instructions to her Squadron.

“Alpha two and seven take the three pitching to 98. Alpha eight through eleven on my flank, we need to move that hammerhead further out or it’s going to cripple that corvette before we get the _Absolon_ back… Alpha two and three, circle round and watch our back, we’re going in for that cruiser before it’s out of range…. _Chatter…_. Yes, we most certainly _can_ take it out ourselves! The shield will cave from the _Interdictors_ barrage by the time we get there.”

Thrawn waited seven seconds before he saw the explosion as the Rebel cruiser disintegrated into shrapnel. _Efficient indeed_ , he thought to himself. He had been given quite the resource in the force wielding Imperial Princess.

He watched her fighter wheel around behind an x-wing with more agility than he realised could be coaxed from a TIE fighter. There was about ten seconds of the most complex piloting he had seen in his career as the dog fight began. The X-Wing was firing almost constantly and Thrawn wondered why the Princess withheld. Then she opened fire and clipped one of the wing tips of her enemy. The pilot struggled to control the X-Wing but managed to get it back within range of the nearest Rebel cruiser’s support cannons. He watched with dawning disbelief as she continued to pursue her target.

Leia was now well within cannon rage and was following so closely behind the X-Wing he was sure it’s jets would be searing the paint off her hull. Commander Vanto was at his side immediately.

“Sir, does she know what she’s doin'? She’s goin' in too deep.”

“I think she is aware, Commander. Which concerns me more than if she did not.” Plucking his comm from his hip he ordered a tech to put him through to the Princess. “This is Grand Admiral Thrawn. Princess I order to you disengage immediately and escort your squadron to the hanger.”

Silence.

“Imperial Princess Leia, I order you to _disengage_.”

“Acknowledged. Returning to _Chimaera_. Praevara out.”

Leia sighed. She did not like being called off a hunt, and Luke had been within their reach. She had been taught her limitations however. When her weapons overheated and then a cannon nearly clipped her, she realised she was now in rage of two cruisers. Leia was frustrated and decided to take it out on the Grand Admiral’s ego. She had used her Sith name to remind him of who he was speaking to, not just a Princess. A warrior.

 

Initially Thrawn was unsure if she would match her reputation when they had first met at the Gala.

She had swooped down on the conversation like a vulture landing on a carcass. He’d only noticed her coming because of the silence that followed in her wake. She had not waited to be introduced, as a good aristocrat would. Instead she had immediately launched into a conversation that saw them playing linguistic games, each attempting to rattle the other without being overtly uncivil. He had barely noticed the small crowd around them thin until it was the two of them left talking. They then migrated onto a balcony away from the shrill noise of drunken politicians, and their conversation had taken a different tone.

“The Champion Hotel gardens are quite beautiful aren’t they. A pity Coruscant is so light polluted, it would have been a magnificent view of the galaxy from this high up” Leia has said as she surveyed the vista of the city below them.

“Indeed, Princess. There are fewer pleasures more universal than looking out at the stars. I often wondered as a child just how big the galaxy could possibly be.”

“And? Has it met your expectations so far?”

He looked down at her, _k’tah she was tiny. Her head hardly reached his chin, and from the sound of her foot falls she was wearing high heels under the long black gown._ “The vastness of the universe is beyond my comprehension, your Highness. I simply try to play my part in the continuation of civilisation as best I may.”

“Spoken like a politician, Grand Admiral. In another lifetime perhaps?”

“Perhaps. But I do not believe I would enjoy life outside of the military.”

Leia cocked her head to one side as she studied him. “No, I suppose even ‘Grand Moff’ is a step down from your lofty height, Grand Admiral. Not that Tarkin would ever admit such things, of course. Or is it the thrill of battle you cannot live without?”

“Little time is truly devoted to combat, your Highness. The vast majority of our duties include peacekeeping and ensuring smuggling is kept to a minimum.”

Leia scoffed, “Except when my father is at the helm. I assure you. It felt like every second week we were crippling some scum filled Rebel base.”

“You have spent time on a Destroyer?” his tone showed genuine interest and surprise.

“Yes, about ten months actually. I found it quite thrilling and very different from the subversive intrigues of Coruscant.”

“I am certain it was. Although I hear you are particularly adept at directing such intrigues to the Emperor’s benefit. I have no stomach for politics myself.”

“So I hear, Grand Admiral. Your career has been fraught with diversions to Coruscant to explain your rather unorthodox actions. Although you have apparently erased the stains of court-martial and now wear the white uniform so coveted by many… Does it ever bother you?”

“I am not sure to what you refer.”

She turned to face him, looking up into his red eyes. They glowed in the half light and she wondered if his eyes would cast a light in pitch blackness. “You are a powerful man who has many enemies, and few allies. Do you ever wonder if it’s worth it? Always having to look over your shoulder, never a moment to let go and simply exist. Knowing your life does not truly belong to _you_?”

He turned to her as she spoke, holding her gaze. He found in her eyes the cold shield of non-emotion cracking for just a moment as they stood together in the brisk air. “Are we still talking about me, Princess? Or are you searching for validation of your own uncertainty?”

Leia stepped back, an incredulous look on her face. She opened and closed her mouth a few times before he realised, he had offended her. “My apologies, your Highness. I did not mean to make you uncomfortable. I understand how someone in your position might feel quite alone. An individual, unique in the entire Empire. Young and beautiful, rich and powerful. With few people you would ever be capable of trusting due to their probable coveting of your power and status. No ability to live or love as a normal person your age. You _are_ very unique, Princess.”

Thrawn realised how close he was standing to her, he could see the heat from her body radiating in the cool night. He could see the goose bumps cascading over her skin in the breeze and she shivered. She spoke in a breathy whisper, that if not for his advanced hearing he might have missed, “As are you, Grand Admiral Thrawn.”

It was the first time she had used his name since she introduced herself. The way she said it seemed to radiate her curiosity. The tone caught him unprepared and he decided to test her further.

“My full name, Princess, is Mitth’raw’nuruodo” he spoke it slowly, annunciating each syllable and vowl so she could hear them. Leia’s lips parted slightly and a micro-expression of enthusiasm crossed her brow. She was obviously excited to be learning what she thought was a secret.

“Say it once more?” her eyes dropped to his lips as he spoke again.

“Mith ‘thhrawwn” nuu ruuoo do” he spoke quietly and she leaned in a little closer.

“Mith ‘raww’ nu ruu do. Mith ‘raw’ nuu ruu do.” She shook her head and giggled a little.

“Mith ‘ _thhrawwn’_ nuu _ruuoo_ do.”

“Mith ‘thraww’ nuu ruuoo do.” She smiled up at him, obviously pleased by her considerable attempt to pronounce the impossible aspiration of the conjoining “Mittth’raw’”

“Very close, Princess. Most humans take months of considerable practice to pronounce Cheunh so accurately.” They looked at each other for a few moments. Standing on the lonely balcony at a glittering party, each of them temporarily caught in the shared moment of understanding the other’s perspective. Being alone in a galaxy so full of unpredictability and upheaval. The initial terse meeting forgotten as they watched the galaxy turn slowly in the eyes of the other.

A lazy tone broke the spell as Orson Krennic appeared in the double doorway of the balcony. “Aaaha, there you are Grand Admiral. I see you have met the Belle of the Ball. Tarkin and I were just discussing the implications of the Princess’s coming of age. She will be competing against Tarkin and her father for control of the Empire’s resources in no time, I am sure….”

Krennic continued his monologue. Leia flicked Thrawn a sly but telling look and shivered noticeably.

“Princess, I see the chill is affecting you. Perhaps you would like to go inside where you will be more comfortable.” Thrawn cut Krennic off mid speech, but he was not perturbed for long.

“Yes, Princess. A dance would warm you right up, I’d be happy to play the role of your partner.” Krennic’s tone held an air of sleaze and he held his arm out to her as she and Thrawn approached the door.

“I’m afraid, Director, that the night is all but over. I am expected to return to the palace by the legal curfew, of course.”

“Oh, yes. Of course, your Highness.” Krennic was slighted and a snarl appeared on his lips after she passed him, Thrawn noticed it was directed at him.

She stalled just passed the doorway and caught Thrawn’s arm with hers as he re-entered the party. “Walk with me, Grand Admiral” she whispered and lead him gracefully through the remaining conversations saying her goodbyes to influential politicians and bureaucrats. Thrawn noticed that she moved further through the crowd whenever Krennic came near them. It took a full twenty minutes to make their way to the door where she released his arm. “Thank you, Grand Admiral. I find Director Krennic to be… an unpleasant man. Your chivalry is greatly appreciated.”

“I thought as much, your Highness.” They walked the last few meters to the speeder bay in silence. Her vehicle arrived immediately and he held her hand to assist her into the back seat with her long gown. Catching a glimpse of her pale flesh as the folds of the skirt fell open to show a lithe thigh.

“Goodnight, Grand Admiral Mitth’raw’nuruodo. Your conversation made it quite an intriguing evening.”

“I am fortunate to have the opportunity to attend a Gala on Coruscant. I hope fortune will allow us to meet again, Princess.”

Leia shot him a sly and marginally predatory grin. The effect made his breath hitch. A moment later she was swept away from him. He stood in the rain for a few moments, allowing the events of the evening to sink into memory.  

Eli looked confused when he returned to the party. “Sir, your coat is damp.”

“Yes, Commander. It is raining outside.”

“…I see, Sir.”

The right corner of Thrawn’s mouth twitched. He was amused by the fact that Eli had used his own non-answer against him. He really was coming a long way from the shy, self-conscious young man he had attended Imperial Academy with. He knew the Commander would probably ask him why he had allowed himself to be rained on, and he would allow it. After all, Eli was his best friend.


	4. Lay out Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eli and Thrawn have a guys night.

There had been no time to discuss anything except battle strategy since they left Coruscant. The Rebels had been giving the planets along the Rimma Trade Route hell, and now was the first chance they’d had to talk casually.

Eli checked his chrono and left his office for the day. Tonight was ‘Lay out night’ with Thrawn.

A tradition they’d started in the Academy. One night a month where they would blow off steam instead of study. It was more like Eli dragging Thrawn to bars and events around the city while Eli tried to get laid. A tradition that had evolved, but had never quite ended. Now they just hung out in Thrawn’s quarters and drank high percentage alcohol while they discussed Thrawn’s plans for the future.

Risky plans.

Thrawn new Eli trusted him. Enough to sit through hours of dangerous consideration and reconsideration as the pieces on the board of life and death moved. Listening diligently as the path became ever more convoluted.

Eli sometimes wondered if they were getting in over their heads. Thrawn was forced to play politics now as well as combat, and he did not like fighting a war on two fronts without allies. Perhaps if he could gain the support of the Imperial Princess it would go more smoothly. Something Eli was regularly bemoaning the lack of, a straightforward plan.

Eli had said as much tonight. Thrawn waved a slightly dismissive hand, “Patience, my friend. The unanticipated plays a great role in war. My assignment as the Princess’s tutor was not a foreseeable opportunity, neither was my chance meeting with her the evening of our promotions.”

“Yeeeaah. What was up with that anyway?” Eli shuffled in his seat to get a get a better look at Thrawn. “You were all… quiet, afterwards.”

“It was an enlightening occasion.”

“It was, Sir. Colonel Yularen seemed to think so too.” Eli said with a smirk.  “Well, are you gonna tell me what was up or not?”

“I suppose I must. I recognise the tone of something you will not easily let go… She was... not what I expected.”

Eli waited as the Chiss arranged his thoughts.

“She was intriguing.”

Eli grinned and raised an eyebrow, “So intriguin' you had to go stand in the rain to cool off?”

Thrawn was silent for a moment. “Yes.” He said in his even, matter of fact tone.

Eli chuckled. “Thrawn, you know what I meant, right? That she got you hot and bothered and you needed a cold shower? It was a joke.”

“Yes. You were joking,” Thrawn said quietly.

A few moments silence passed before Eli reacted.

“Wait… Wait? What do you mean ‘yes’. ‘Yes’ as in…?” he stared at Thrawn in astonishment.  “Oh no.”

Eli was actually pretty surprised Thrawn was even being honest with him about this subject. But he was pleased to be able to finally return the favour of talking about romance for once. Thrawn had never more than agreed in passing that a woman was attractive. Eli had tried pointing out handsome men, but the reaction had been the same. He’d asked Thrawn one evening if he’d ever had a girlfriend. Eli noticed Thrawn’s jaw tighten momentarily before the Chiss caught himself. Thrawn had told him nothing.

“You seem surprised, Commander?” Thrawn flicked a raised eyebrow at him.

“Well, a little, Sir. You haven’t exactly been the ‘Playboy of the Empire’ as far as I know.”

“Do you think she would prefer a, ‘Play-Boy’?” Thrawn allowed himself a smirk at Eli’s shocked expression.

“Was that a joke? Did you just tell a joke?” Eli cackled with slightly tipsy joy. “Probably not, but stop redirectin'… Is this just you _finally_ admittin' you do have actually have _feelings_ in the presence of pretty girls? Or… are you… serious?”

“The Chiss do not court lightly, I assure you. But duty comes first. And I could not in good conscience play educator to a woman I was intending to… _ce’lar dor indik’ta_?”

Eli had spent some time translating Cheunh terms, ever since the evening of Grand Admiral Thrawn’s ‘ _secret’_ promotion. Thrawn had simply arrived back on board in the _Chimaera_ in the middle of the night. Turning up at his quarters, he’d dumped a box of data cards in his hands. Told him, “Talk about it in the morning,” and walked away. The revelation the next day had left his head spinning for weeks.

Eli tried to piece together the route words and inflections. The literal meaning didn’t seem to fit with the way the syllables slipped from Thrawn’s tongue. “Honour… Chase… Appraise?” Defeated, Eli shook his head.

“Close.” Thrawn had tucked his arms behind his head as he leant against the back of the chair. Staring off into the distance behind Eli. “The definition does not translate exactly. The concept includes many trials, ordeals and assessments of the prospective partner’s abilities and aura. Both by the individual and by their families.”

This was the most Thrawn had said about Chiss romance since they met. Apparently, Thrawn had it bad.

_Had it been after only one conversation? Or was it the last few weeks they had spent working with her?_

Eli could see why, of course. She was intimidating and beautiful. The most powerful woman in the Empire at only twenty-one. She was tiny in stature, but Eli had noticed even the most arrogant men backed down to her. Even Tarkin took a careful tone when he spoke to her… Then remembered that Thrawn did not.

He’d hardly so much as blinked during their initial conversation at the Gala. Not to mention he’d practically flayed her on her return to the Chimaera earlier that day.

~~

Eli moved as far towards the door as he thought he could, without looking like he was trying to run.

The discussion had been growing slowly more heated as the Grand Admiral and the Princess debated the value of her escapade behind enemy lines.

“Then, do explain what was so worth chasing that you had to risk your life, Princess?”

“My brother, Grand Admiral. _He_ was in that X-Wing. Ever since the revelation of his existence last year the Rebels have been gaining momentum. I _nearly_ had him. I could have taken out their _one_ wildcard.”

Thrawn stood to his full height and looked down his nose at her. “You have not been taking my instruction, Princess. You would have died had you continued your pursuit.”

She nodded defiantly. Her tone was even, her expression was one of open acceptance, “Yes.”

Eli noticed the subdued tension rising in Thrawn. Hands clasped behind his back, the thumb of one hand brushing a few times absently against the palm of the other. Thrawn’s version of a nervous tick.

The Princess was scowling at Thrawn with a look that made the back of Eli’s neck prickle. Taking a step closer to Thrawn she said in a low tone, “Perhaps my father was not entirely clear with you about what my primary orders are. Killing Luke Skywalker is of the utmost urgency to the Emperor. We are only faced with this debate because _the Emperor_ wants you to teach me about large scale military tactics so that I might serve those orders better.”

Thrawn frowned deeply, it hardened his appearance. The previously subtle forehead shields becoming much more prominent, making him look dangerous and considerably less human. “You _cannot_ serve those orders if you are _dead_.”

They stared at each other in silence for what felt to Eli like an eternity. With them standing so close together the sight would have been comical if it wasn’t so tense. A tiny young woman in a too-big flight suit that was rolled up at the wrists and ankles. Her pretty face marred with fury, looking almost strait upwards at those glowering red eyes.

Thrawn was wearing an expression, _an expression,_ as he looked down on her _._ Eli had only ever seen him _actually_ angry once before. After his conversation with Arihnda Pryce over the destruction of Batonn. Eli could see his mind processing, red eyes flicking between each of hers, his brow shields flushing an indigo colour.

Thrawn turned away from her.

“ _K’tah”_

 Eli almost started at the sharp swear coming from his usually disciplined Commanding Officer.

“You would sacrifice yourself to ensure Luke Skywalker’s death? What a foolish waste.” Thrawn’s tone held bitterness and mild disgust. “Such sacrifices will not be necessary, Princess. I assure you the Empire will bring the Rebels to their knees. Your traitorous brother will be executed publicly and you will be the scion of the Imperial Palace. Facilitating those events are _my_ primary orders.”

There was another long silence. Leia dropped her gaze and wrung her hands. “I have to do this. You don’t understand. If I fail. Or seem to fail…” she paled.

Thrawn shook his head slightly. He looked disappointed, but for whatever reason, the disappointment was not in her.

Eli cringed thinking of the probable implications of the Princess's orders. There was a real possibility she would get herself killed under Thrawn's command. Just months before all of this was over.

And Thrawn had just lied to her.

~~

 

“So, you _are_ serious then? Kriff, do you just go through life tryin' to make it hard on yourself? Or did that knock to the head at Praesitlyn shake some wires loose?”

“I am fully recovered from our engagement with the Rebels last week, Commander. There is little for you to be concerned of.”

“Krayt spit. You need me to worry! If I let you go off tryin' to woo the _least_ eligible woman in the galaxy by yourself…”

Eli’s face dropped. “Actually, Sir. I think there is something you should know.” Eli took a deep breath and began to talk.

 

~~

Yularen had stopped mid-sentence and Eli glanced back over his shoulder to see what caught the Colonels’ attention. He saw a beautiful young woman in an elegant black gown, with dark wavy hair cascading down her back. She was approaching Thrawn with purpose.

Yularen chuckled. “Oh, here we go, Commander. Your Grand Admiral’s greatest social test yet. This will be an interesting night after all.”

Eli winced.

_It was the Imperial Princess!... Kriff. There was no way Thrawn wasn’t goin' to mess this up. And he had been doin' so well! Thrawn hadn’t specifically irritated the High Council in more months than i 've got fingers... for the first time in his career! And the day Thrawn receives the highest promotion in the Navy… he ends up face to face with the one person I hoped he would never run into. _

_What was she even doing here? Kriff, her birthday. That’s right. Heard that somewhere. It was inevitable they would interact eventually. She was all grown up today and had already been meddlin' in Coruscant’s inner workin's for a few years._

_Why was she talkin' to Thrawn? Why did this have to happen now? I was just getting tipsy. Can't I just enjoy this promotion for a few more hours?_

Eli was unable to make out what they were saying, but he saw the glitter in Thrawn’s eyes as he recognised a challenge. He and Yularen were standing off to the side of the hall. Watching them as they somehow managed to effectively disband the small gathering around them within just a few minutes of their initial exchange. Then they turned and walked away towards the balcony.

“What happened?” he quickly asked Colonel Yularen. The other man was wearing a rather interesting expression. Eli imagined it was the look he gave his children when they did something his wife would not allow him to approve of.

“Interesting indeed, Commander. It seems our man has finally laid more of his cards on the table.”

“What do you mean?”

Yularen looked at him quizzically. “Surely after all these years boy… well, I guess not.” He sighed before continuing.

“Thrawn is as politically savvy as the best here tonight. He may have professed to not understand the game, to have no talent for intrigue.” He dropped his voice and leaned in closer to Eli. “But we both know he plays it close to the chest. You know better than anyone there’s a lot more going on behind those red eyes than he will ever admit. And that conversation,” he gestured towards the balcony door, “in the eyes of the players in _this_ room… is as good as him calling the last bet in Highland Challenge. I hope it was more than a bluff, Commander, or that little stunt is going to cost him.”

“I’m missin' somethin'. I thought he did pretty well. He didn’t seem to offend her.”

“Son, the Emperor can’t live forever. _That_ woman is only one step away from ultimate power. That power is something many of _them_ crave.” He waived his hand over the room. “And that blue skinned alien from the Unknown Regions just made _Grand Admiral_ in ten years. He’s the only non-human to hold the rank, and he’s also the youngest by at least seven years. The banter is that he may even have been given the position of _Warlord._ He’s a threat. A _real_ threat to those at the top, like Tarkin and Vader. And he just swaggered off with the Imperial Princess to have a private conversation on the balcony, on her twenty first birthday, which happens to coincide nicely with the official declaration of his promotion… Or he wouldn’t even be in Coruscant.” He stroked his moustache. “If I didn’t know better, I’d think it was a set up.”

Eli almost scoffed “What? She’s practically next in line for the throne. Her _father_ is hardly goin' to dangle her about at Coruscant parties to see if he can con Thrawn, of all people, into revealin' a weakness."

“She might be Vader’s daughter, but she belongs to the Emperor.”

Eli scowled. “Alright. But what does that have to do with Thrawn?” Eli still didn’t understand.

Yularen sighed again. “There’s only one reason to socialise a beautiful young woman who holds the position of Imperial Scion. Only one purpose to humanising her to the level where you can sit around and talk to her and drink with her... You want to draw out the poison.”

“Thrawn isn’t poisonous… at least. I don’t think he is. I’ll have to ask him if Chiss are venomous...” Eli continued to blabber, trying to find a way out of the line of conversation.

“Commander. Keep an eye on him. That whole Nightswan issue… and now this… He’s playing a game without a rule book, Son. Her presence is used to gauge the loyalty of many of the highest-ranking officials and officers in the Empire. Now she's _technically_ available, they'll all be placing bids on her future. On if, and when, and who, she might marry. Alliances will change as different people attempt different bets. Some will make bids for her directly, probably only the deluded and egomaniacal. Others will make bids of patronage to those who they think stand the most chance of winning her favour. Although… I don’t think our friend is egomaniacal. I hope _he_ understands the game he’s playing.”

“So do I.” Eli said as he noticed Orson Krennic slip out the balcony door after them. He prayed to the stars that Thrawn was not getting himself into trouble. A few moments later, the Princess strode back into the party with a decidedly displeased look on her face.

_Well, so much for that._

Thrawn stepped in after her and Eli nearly dropped his glass as the Princess looped her arm under Thrawn’s. She spoke something to him quickly and then lead them to the nearest conversation. Eli turned to Yularen, who raised his eyebrows at the young Commander, as if to say “ _See, that Chiss of yours is a sly bastard. Told you he held more cards than he let on.”_

Eli watched as Thrawn and the Princess manoeuvred through the remaining groups of conversation. She was obviously saying her dutiful goodbyes. As was Orson Krennic. Who, Yularen had pointed out to him, the Princess seemed to be specifically avoiding.

There was a shrill laugh from off to one side and Eli jerked his head around at the sudden noise. _Only a drunk politician._ Eli took his eyes off his Commanding Officer for _just a moment_ and he was gone. Looking to Yularen, Eli noticed a bitterly concerned look on the Colonel’s face.

"Oh dear." was all the Colonel said.

After a few minutes Thrawn returned to the party, a look on his face like he was pondering a particularly convoluted mystery. Eli practically sighed with relief. As Thrawn approached them, Eli noticed the dampness of rain on his tunic.

_He allowed himself to stand in the rain for a while by the look of it. Strange, on the night of his promotion announcement he had let his uniform get even remotely dishevelled?_

Eli was going to question his friend about it that night. But as fate would have it, not long after they left the party, Thrawn received a notification. The Seventh Fleet was redirected to the active zone in the Outer Rim. Tarkin had asked for special assistance after Eriadu was attacked by a Rebel armada. Then they'd received an even more concerning notification after the first one was confirmed. It came directly from the Emperor.

The Sith Lord, Darth Praevara, would be accompanying the fleet for the foreseeable future.

_Oh stars. This really couldn’t get any worse._

~~

 

Thrawn refilled their tumblers and unbuttoned his tunic collar. Swirling the turquoise liquid in the glass. When Thrawn spoke, Eli could tell he was already re-strategizing.

“I see. The Colonel does have substantial insight into these matters. ISB certainly have a considerable resource in him.”

“Aaaahha. So, what are you goin' to do?”

“Nothing. I cannot change reality, Eli. The probability of her being persuaded to affection is infinitesimally low.”

Eli scoffed, “Kriff, if there was anyone who had a shot, it’d be _you_. You’re a Grand Admiral, Warlord, favourite of the Emperor. It’s almost expected for someone like you to make a play for her.”

It took several moments before Thrawn answered. “If I was human.”

Eli was shocked his friend even had the _ability_ to lack confidence. But after living with so much discrimination, it seemed it had eventually taken its toll. Eli’s grin sank. He realised now why Thrawn had never gotten involved with anyone before.

_If he were human._

Defiance and confidence welled in Eli. A now familiar sensation, one he knew was only a part of him because of Thrawn’s leadership.

Eli decided to make his own bet.

“Although, Sir. It might be good for the mission if you did attempt an alliance with her. It’s not like that’s the riskiest thing we’ve done for it. You remember the time we helped Erso and her boyfriend get away from Barpine? Now _that_ was reckless.”

Thrawn nodded absently, half lost in his own thoughts. “I’m still looking for the right opportunity to test the limitations of her preternatural abilities. But I cannot truly pursue her romantically.”

“Of course not, but that’s never stopped you from doin' dumb things before. What’s different? You think she’s a trap?” asked Eli.

“Probably.” Thrawn’s voice gave nothing more away.

“Aaaaand? You’re just goin' to ignore the fact that you’re actually in the right person, in the right place, at the right time, to have a shot at Imperial Princess Leia-kriffing-Pravaera?”

“…Yes.”

Thrawn was an Imperial Warlord. He had not achieved his position by becoming unbalanced by a pretty face. Eli thought about the wavering might of the Empire. About the tears and the screaming and the rage of the seemingly endless civil war.

It would be over soon though. He knew what was coming. Thrawn was prepared to do anything in his power to see that the people of the galaxy were protected. Thrawn gave so much, he left little for himself.

Now, Eli found himself determined to see that his mentor and best friend got something decent out of all the effort and sacrifice he had endured. But he wasn’t entirely sure why he was encouraging _this_ in particular. Knowing that she was a Sith Lord and Right Hand of the Emperor. Eli thought ‘decent’ was probably a considerable overstatement.

Then he figured it out. Something he realised Thrawn already knew, but had never told him _. Another of his little manipulations._ Neither he, nor Thrawn, would ever really make it work with a ‘normal’ girl. They were Imperial soldiers. They had killed people. Lots of people. Thrawn had done things that made Eli cringe, even before his time in the Empire. Thrawn was a war criminal, for _two_ separate governments. He was also now in direct command of just over a twelfth of the Empires military resources. Not to mention the resources a Warlord could pull to his side when he needed to.

 _Stars! There was no way in hell that either of them could share this life with someone they loved._ _Not unless that someone shared the same dark core..._

 

 

Who better to love a war criminal, than an assassin?

 


	5. Praesitlyn to Coruscant and back again.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Battle of Praesitlyn. Some build up to our Thrawn/Leia eventual.  
> Changing the writing style a bit, hoping to make it flow better. Perspective shifts are still a mystery to me, and hopefully the new dating system makes cut scenes easier to follow. Finalized the plan going forward now. so it should be more straight forward from here out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave an honest, but kind, review as i am seeking to improve my fiction writing as much as possible. I am not actually a writer. So i have no idea if the punctuation around my dialogue etc is correct. If you have writers resources you would recommend, please do.   
> Thank you so much for your interactions with this piece. i have some other stories brewing, and would like them to improve with more work. Any ideas for improving my style would be appreciated.  
> Thanks,  
> Proxy

Chapter 5:

Praesitlyn: Two weeks AFTER deployment. Two weeks BEFORE Sulius Van.

~-1 hours before Battle of Praesitlyn~

In only a matter of weeks they functioned like clockwork. The two humans working together could find creative solutions to Thrawn’s tests almost as soon as he could set them. He had assisted them in the beginning, with Chiss half smiles and barely raised eyebrows. But after just a week, it seemed even that was not required. Now he simply handed out data cards and watched them formulate their own course of action. He felt proud. Positive results.

The _Chimaera_ was at Bith reorganising planetary defences along the Rimma Trade Route. An attempt to control the interference and damage being done by the Rebel forces in the area. A call came in of an attack on the Intergalactic Communications Center on Praesitlyn.

Rebels had dropped out of hyperspace right next to the massive orbital aerial. Domestic defences had engaged in a furious attack, but it would only be a matter of hours before the Rebels bewildered the station’s meager forces. The Seventh Fleet was the closest flexible backup. So it was them who received orders to respond.

Thrawn watched the two humans talking energetically beside him as they walked to the bridge. They were already building battle strategies and developing contingencies. Commander Vanto begun the preparation, “So we’ll have the _Absolon_ ’s force come in from 0 and the _Chimaera’s_ from 90, should be able to pin them down.” He pointed out two positions to the Princess on his data pad.

Leia frowned, “If the _Chimaera_ comes in from 150 we can pin them _and_ avoid the aerial in the crossfire.” She dragged one of the dots to the new position. “Is the orbital tether still holding?”

“Hmmm, seventy five percent. Stable. Looks like we won’t have to worry too much about it detachin’, unless it takes direct contact.”

“Which it will eventually, that much carnage and shrapnel floating around, probably just a matter of time. Perhaps we should put a few corvettes on it? Just to stop it from being pulled into the planet if it does?”

“Why don’t we get the domestic defence on that? They’re not very well supplied. The Seventh can take the brunt of the fight while they focus on preservin’ the aerial.”

Thrawn interrupted their planning for the first time since they jumped to hyperspace. “Do notify the domestic defences that no physical tether on the aerial should be utilised, tractor beams only.”

They stepped through the bridge door and walked along the gangway to the command chair. Thrawn had to enter his code cylinder, but did not sit in the chair during battle. He found it more efficient to move about the bridge calmly, gently asking technicians about their information. He had seen to many human commanders sitting around barking demands at their crew to know it was not his style.

They dropped out of hyperspace and the battle commenced in earnest. Thrawn ensured his senior bridge crew were handling their particular tasks, then began the subtle exchange of command from himself to his students. He could not officially hand command over to them, but he could engage Eli and Princess Leia in a series of quick-fire question and answer rounds while he gave the official orders.

Fifteen minutes after they arrived, a high-pitched electronic screech came over the airways. The entire bridge crew screamed and pulled off their comm sets or covered their ears. When it happened, Thrawn thought he was going to die. Sharp agony streamed from his ears down the sides of his throat. The sound was so loud he wondered when his eardrums would rupture. He swayed on the spot, nauseous and dizzy. Then he felt his knees give out, and he succumbed to the darkness.

 

~0 hours before the Battle of Praesitlyn~

“CUT THE COMMS! _CUT THE COMMS_!” Eli screamed over the wail.

Looking around the bridge everyone was mumbling and holding their heads. The mumbling quickly turned to anxious chatter as they realised Grand Admiral Thrawn was laying at the foot of the command chair. Blood seeping from a wound on his head. Leia was at his side trying to rouse him, Eli joined her. “What the kriff happened?”

“It looks like his head hit the edge of the gangway. Commander, we need a med team here _now._ ” She was calm but urgent, stripping off the long cloak she wore and throwing it over the prone Chiss. Then she pulled off her gloves and rested his head in her lap. Placing one hand on either temple she closed her eyes and focused.

Eli watched in awe as the bleeding quickly slowed to a complete halt. He then noticed the trickle of blood that dripped from Thrawn’s ears.

_Kriff. This was not goin’ to plan_.

A medical team arrived after two minutes and Thrawn was removed from the bridge. Commodore Faro took over official command of the battle, with input from Commander Vanto and Princess Leia, it was over after an hour. It wasn’t till three hours later however, that they discovered what the source of the three-minute comm signal had been.

The Rebels had somehow snuck a small freighter through the shields. Gotten four people onto the orbital aerial and sent out a transmission; A clearing signal followed by a pre-recorded message about how corrupt and terrible the Empire was.

 

~3 hours after the Battle of Praesitlyn~

Thrawn was finally allowed to accept visitors. He would have to stay under observation all night and was trying to hide his frustration at being so strongly affected by the noise. Eli brought the Princess and the battle's reports along with him when he visited. The doctors where not supportive of the idea of the Grand Admiral continuing to work.

“Sir! You are recovering from a head injury and burst eardrums. Not to mention it is against your _own_ regulations. If you’re in the med bay, you’re in no shape for work, Sir!”

The young doctor didn’t stand a chance. “I must be under observation for another eighteen hours, correct doctor?” Thrawn said without looking up from the report he was reading.

“Yes sir!”

“But as I am in no immediate danger there is no requirement that I stay within the med bay if I do not wish to.”

The young doctor looked defeated and he spoke so quickly he nearly tripped over his words. “No…Sir, but you need to be monitored so you need someone to monitor you and there’s no way Chappie is going to let you out with that head wound…”

Thrawn looked to Eli and raised an eyebrow. Eli sighed, then nodded, “Yeah, ok. I’ll do it, but you gotta turn the heat up in your quarters. I’m not crashin’ on your couch in that blizzard again.”

The doctor’s shoulders sank in defeat and he sighed. Thrawn looked to him, “Well Doctor. It seems the issue is resolved. Princess, would you like to join Commander Vanto and myself for a few hours while we discuss the battle. I would like to know your thoughts on the events.”

Leia was surprised, but nodded her head in agreement. A droid brought Thrawn a long-sleeved black shirt to change into instead of his blood-stained white tunic. The three then casually made their way to Thrawn’s quarters.

It was very cold indeed. Thrawn changed the thermostat as they entered but it took another twenty minutes to reach a comfortable temperature. Leia realised that Eli had not been exaggerating when he said Thrawn’s quarters were uncomfortably chill. Leia wished she’d brought her cloak, but it was still having Thrawn's blood laundered from it.

Eli immediately took a seat in one of the two big chairs opposite a couch that faced a long caff table. Undoing his top three buttons he sighed and ruffled his hair, dropping a bundle of data cards on the table, taking a moment to pick through them. Leia realised he had spent a lot of time here.

The chairs were positioned at either corner of the table, Eli having chosen the one nearest the door. The living area was empty except the lounge suite. It was superbly neat and sparsely decorated, exactly what Leia would expect from Thrawn. She noted the few, incredibly rare and expensive art pieces that were displayed around the living quarters. There was a Corellian flame sculpture opposite the sitting area that fascinated her. She watched it flicker and sway in the low light. She considered the arrangement for a moment, observing the living area.

She played a game when attending private parties, testing whether she could pick where everyone in the group would choose to sit. She picked a seat on the couch opposite Eli and was surprised when Thrawn sat next to her. She had thought he would be the kind of person to favour an individual seat. Figuring the chair next to Eli’s would be his preferred choice. However he sat down quite casually. He and Eli went to work as if sitting in a Grand Admirals personal quarters was the most normal thing in the Navy.

Eli began with the report on the comm signal. “Sir, that clearing signal had layers of pitch humans can’t even hear. Looks like your hearin’ is _much_ better than ours. It’s not surprisin’ you were more effected.”

“Yes, Commander. But I worry there was more to this battle than meets the eye. I am curious as to the motives of the attack.”

“Hmm, they did get out a transmission, Sir.”

“A single transmission? Why risk so much for a single generic transmission?”

Leia had an idea, “What if it wasn’t a generic transmission? What if there is some underlying message or signal the transmission was masking?”

Thrawn grinned, “That was my initial impression as well. Request the techs review the transmission to check for a subliminal or encrypted message within.”

Leia frowned, considering what other options there could be. She detached the sleeves of her armour, draping them over the arm of the couch and began letting her hair loose. It was late, it had been a long day and she wanted to curl up in bed. Letting her hair down was generally the first thing she did when returning to quarters, and that was right where she wanted to be.

She hummed thoughtfully to herself before another idea came to her, “How expected was that signal anyway? What kind of demands did they make? Where they genuine? Or did they never expect to take the station?”

Thrawn looked to her and cocked his head to the side, nodding “Ask Lieutenant Bonn in Psyc-Soc to look into that,” he said standing and leaving the living area.

“What’d you think?” Eli asked Leia, as Thrawn disappeared into the bedroom.

“I agree there was something else going on. Why bother with all the trouble for a single transmission? I think there’s something we missed. Maybe we should go look at the aerial tomorrow and see what we can find?”

“That’s not a bad idea. Though we don’t have a lot of time here. We’re supposed to be returnin’ to Bith in thirty-seven hours.”

“More than enough time then… Stars, is it always so damn cold in here? Its making the metal of my armour cold-“ as she was speaking Thrawn returned with a blanket and pillow. Placing the pillow on the chair next to Eli, who turned the other chair towards him and propped his boots on the pillow. He offered the blanket to Leia. Bowing slightly as he held it out to her, showing respect while approaching her space. “I could not help but notice you are uncomfortable with the temperature in my quarters, Princess. The climate control will alleviate that soon, but you should take this for now.”

She looked up at him. Her dark eyes wide and her braided hair now loose and wavy. The sight of it made his forehead heat. Which quickly made the would on his head ache.

_A lucky distraction from the moment. How are those dark eyes so smotheringly deep?_

They worked until Leia fell asleep on the couch.

It felt strange to Thrawn. That the small woman sleeping near him was so powerful.

He had done terrible things in the name of his people and in the name of the Empire. He suspected that she had done many terrible things herself. This gentle looking creature, her features so soft, was so incredibly cold blooded.

In his discussions with Eli, he had often been asked exactly what it would take for him to find someone attractive enough to pursue. Thrawn had no real answer for his friend. All he knew was that most people simply would not understand his duty, could not keep up with him intellectually, and if they could, would probably think he was a monster.

Nor would they understand the way memories of suffering and war could fill a warrior’s mind in the dark hours of the night. Guilt and pain, things that were easier to let go when the day cycle lights came on. Thrawn wondered if Leia felt the Warrior’s Tension too. She _had_ picked a seat with her back to the wall, facing the rest of the quarters. From the couch you could see the front door, bedroom door and view window without turning. He often sat exactly where she did now for that reason.

He knew she had been through more than one fierce fight. It was the first time he had laid eyes on her.

~Eight Months before the Battle of Praesitlyn~

The majority of the Grand Council had utilised their extensive military might to find her. All to no avail. It had now been a week and a half since the Imperial Princess, Darth Pravaera, went missing in action.

Thrawn had decided to use different tactics. He had organised for Eli and his bodyguard Rukh to accompany him on an ‘information gathering mission’. He chose a medium sized civilian freighter. It had been fortified and modified with a fully dedicated medical suite. They were ready for a fight, and the corresponding consequences. Thrawn also suspected the Princess would need urgent medical treatment after such a long and inexplicable absence.

He had used subtlety, and after three days his efforts payed off. Discovering she had crash landed and been ‘rescued’ by the Rebellion Thrawn followed their trail. Eventually catching up with the latest Rebellion settlement.

It took two hours of discussion in a very tense stand-off situated against a large asteroid cluster. But eventually, Thrawn managed to convince the Alliance Leadership to meet with him on neutral ground to discuss the Princess’s safe return. The meeting included Hera Syndulla, Mon Mothma and Galen Erso, who defected two years previously, among others.

He had also been the first Imperial to see Luke Skywalker.

The young man had been loud and brash like Anakin. Initially denying Thrawn’s attempts to secure the Princess’s release many times, before a tech came in to speak to him. “General Skywalker. Your astromech has finished decrypting the data you requested.”

Thrawn smirked as the senior officers winced and sighed with frustration. They had obviously been attempting to keep the young man's identity a secret. “Ahhhh, I see. General  _Skywalker_. I once knew a man named General Skywalker, we worked alongside each other several times.”

“You knew my father?” Luke had a barely contained look of hopeful awe on his face. Thrawn knew he had won him after discussing Anakin for only a few minutes. Then the conversation returned to Leia. Thrawn did not inform them of her true identity, nor that of the Sith Lord Vader, keeping his own secrets as he uncovered theirs.

Galen Erso became the tipping point of the discussion. Thrawn had noticed the scientist giving him an appraising look as the Rebels left the room to discuss their options. Half an hour later they returned and took him to their medical facilities.

Leia had been severely injured, her face swollen and bruised. A massive wound crossed her body like a sash, from her left shoulder to her right hip. Thrawn was amazed she was still alive. Erso turned to him and explained that the Rebellion was willing to hand the Princess over to him, at a price.

He’d have to give up a great deal to secure her. Lending his insight into the strategic importance of certain sectors and planets. As well as a more personal favour for Erso.

“My daughter is being held in Barpine Prison Facility. If you agree to allow her and her partner to be released, you will return to Coruscant with the Imperial Princess.”

“You must know there are no legal means for me to accomplish that? It would be treason if I did” Thrawn watched the man carefully.

“Yes. But our intelligence tells us that you are a newly appointed Grand Admiral. I doubt legality will be an issue for you.” Erso smiled innocently and Thrawn clenched his jaw just a fraction. “I think you will do this. Not for me, but for _you_. I think you want a way to ensure _her_ safety,” he gestured to the comatose Princess, “and I think you will repay that honour with the safety of my daughter.”

“What actions have I taken that would make you assume such things?” Thrawn was holding his expression in check but he was concerned now. Erso had a small smile on his face that made him look like he knew something Thrawn did not.

Galen feigned surprise, “A Chiss from the Unknown Regions… And a Grand Admiral to boot. You must be extraordinary to climb so high. With so much success, there must be _few_ things denied to you… We have a lot of information on you, Grand Admiral Mith’raw’nuruodo.” Thrawn winced at the pronunciation of his name.  “But more directly, because before he was blown to pieces, a friend of the Alliance sent a transmission regarding you. Do you know a man, commonly called, Nightswan?”

Thrawn tensed at the name. _Nightswan!_

“He sent us a recording, of the conversation you and he had on Batonn. _Before_ he was killed.”

“Obviously what I have to say on that recording cannot be construed as fact. Considering the outcome of that engagement.” This was the moment he had been dreading for the last eleven years, ever since he was received into the Imperial Navy.

_There was someone alive in the galaxy that knew he had loyalties outside the Empire’s boarders, someone aside from Commander Vanto._

Erso smiled, “Actually, we would not have agreed to this conversation if we believed you gave that fateful order. Although your career was filled with creative and honestly, shocking methods of carrying out your orders. Before that day, you did not needlessly destroy civilian lives. Not to mention, you admitted to Nightswan you were intending to conduct high treason. Sending a Rebel agent home to your people… risky move.” Erso wagged his finger at Thrawn.

Thrawn took three seconds to re-consider his master plans. He could use this to his advantage.

_There is something else underlying this conversation. They do not need to resort to blackmail, they technically have me at their mercy. Not that a simple voice recording would be enough to black mail a Grand Admiral. A desperate move from a desperate father? There seem to be a lot of those._

Thrawn knew Vader would never put the whole military on alert for anyone who could be replaced. Not even a Grand Admiral. The notion was personally preposterous to him, but he had taken it up as a fair challenge. The best and most powerful men the Empire could muster, sent to unravel a mystery and retrieve a target. It felt like a Mitth House Admission Trial. He simply could not refuse.

Thrawn’s lip twitched in a subdued patronising smile, “Not the riskiest I would undertake if I agreed to your terms. Why should I take such a risk?”

“We believe you are more altruistic than you would like everyone to believe.” Erso grinned and cocked an eyebrow at Thrawn. “The Emperor sent the twenty-four… sorry, twenty- _five_ … most powerful men in the Empire to look for this girl. They have been looking for _two weeks,_ and with all their might, they did not get even close to fulfilling their orders. Then you show up in a beefed-up old freighter, with a _single_ person as back up and demand an audience with the brass of the Rebellion.”

_Good, they have not noticed Rukh._

“No egotistical and cruel man would take a personal risk such as that. Not even for the Princess, the others certainly did not... So, our deal is this: You will take the Princess with you now. Then you will ensure my daughter is released from prison. While you’re here, we will discuss what can be done to limit the use of the Emperor’s newest and most dangerous superweapon. Or, you and the Princess will be put on trial as war criminals. If you escape, do not forget we have a way to destroy _you_ personally.”

“The Death Star is not operational. You nearly destroyed it once. If you want it gone, you must do it yourself.” Thrawn had taken the risk of organising a tentative parley with the Rebellion. Now unless he could find a way to talk his way out, he would end up a prisoner of war.

Galen Erso looked down at the Princess, Thrawn could see pain and shame in his eyes. “Not the Death Star, Grand Admiral. Something with a much greater impact on society.”

“Tell me about this ‘superweapon’?” _Could there be something potentially more dangerous than the Death Star in the hands of a madman such as the Emperor?_

They stood on opposite sides of the Princess’s hospital bed. Erso avoided his gaze as he spoke “I know you were opposed to the recommission of project Stardust… so I hope you understand the implications of what I am telling you now… There is something else, a terror that far surpasses the power of the Death Star. If the Emperor uses this device himself, there is no telling what doom and horror will befall the people of the galaxy.”

“Why are you telling me this?” Thrawn’s eyes burned.

Erso took the bait, “Leia and my daughter spent a lot of time together after the Death Star test. I knew her well as a child. She was a gentle and altruistic soul… Some of the trauma that befell her, to turn her into _this_ , was my doing.”

“I see.” The two men evaluated each other over the sleeping woman. Each trying to decide how much control they had over the coming conversation.

Erso became agitated, gesturing at the young woman and talking in an urgent whisper, “Why do you think she is so valuable? Not simply because she is _Vader’s daughter_?”

“No.” Thrawn replied evenly. Then he waited, trying to ease Erso into saying what he obviously wanted to tell him.

“Did they tell you why I defected, Grand Admiral Thrawn?” He said slowly.

“No.” Thrawn waited again.

 “I am ashamed to admit I am the designer of the vast majority of the Empire’s most heinous technology. But this… was spectacularly brilliant. I had no idea the true power of what I had built until it was too late… A machine that can amplify the abilities of force users, such as Lord Vader, and his children. A device that would allow them to rip planets apart with just their minds.” He was speaking quickly, as if his life depended on getting the information and imminent danger across to Thrawn.

“Once an individual enters the Sphere, for a time the force becomes as easy to wield as their own imagination. We used many test subjects, of many different species, but they needed to meet a certain criterion, have a certain level of midi-chlorians, or the process would kill them.

“The reports said subjects were aware of what they called the ‘cosmic force’ while they were submerged in the Sphere. They could sense other galaxies and the stronger ones could pick out individual lifeforms on the surface of planets. However, the strain on the mind was too excessive, and most never left the Sphere alive. The results of survival were a temporary increase in power, but a permanent increase of control.

“I devised a strategy to stabilise the energy fluctuations and therefore, the effects of the Sphere. Instead of one, _two_ larger spheres were suspended in the vacuum of space, connected by a tunnel that allows energy fluctuations to be stabilised between _two_ force sensitives. The only issue is, that usually at least one of the force sensitives was destroyed in the process.

“Eventually, we finalised the criteria for beings who would be capable of directing the device. After many tests were completed, it turned out the Princess was a match. The Emperor then ordered me to use the Princess to direct the power of the Duosphere. She excelled at the tasks, her abilities were altogether… impossible.

“While in the Sphere, more often than not, she could find people, and objects, and places, just by being asked to do so. She was able to locate those in hiding from the Empire, and end them with a thought… Outside of the Sphere… she became something we had never predicted…

“I believe if she is returned to the Emperor, that he will use her to perform further tests using the updated system. Eventually when the tests are complete, he will use the device on himself. Then nothing will be outside his grasp.”

“So why would you want to return the Princess?” Thrawn was cautious. The conversation was not going in the direction he thought it would go when he arrived.

“Before we can destroy the device, we must find it. We know the updates to the Duosphere are almost complete. But we don’t know _where_ the Emperor has it stationed. If you return _her_ to the Emperor, it will draw the device out long enough for us to destroy it. Returning the Princess _now_ alleviates my debt to her, preserves your reputation, and allows your people to remain a mystery as well, Mith’raw’nuruodo. Which I believe is your deepest concern.”

Thrawn raised an eyebrow, “So if I take your word as fact, unless I would abide the creation of a weapon that would eventually allow an individual being, access to unlimited power and influence over all living things in the galaxy… we must work together?”

Thrawn did not need time to consider the offer. “I will not spy for you, though I agree to attempt the release of your daughter in exchange for the release of myself, my crewmen and the Princess. As well as your subtlety with my complex reason for coming to the Empire. I also agree to give you my opinion on certain star systems and planets of strategic importance, if _I_ deem that information useful. _Only_ in assisting your attempt to destroy the device you speak of. However, I will not divulge any information that will directly place lives in danger.”

Erso chuckled and shook his head, “No, I doubt you will Grand Admiral. Your insights will be most helpful. I will tell the medical team to schedule the transfer of the patient to your medical bay after our discussion… Please, follow me this way Grand Admiral” he stood at the door motioning for Thrawn to follow. “Now, what do you know of Adarlon?”

~

After two days of mild interrogation, they arrived at the rendezvous with the _Executor_. Leia was still completely unconscious when she was taken aboard. The Rebellion had given her some kind of cocktail of sedatives to keep her under, being a force sensitive, it had taken a lot.

Vader briskly thanked Thrawn and Eli, completely ignoring Rukh, then ordered their ship queued into the departure list. The Sith Lord didn’t stick around to ask questions, or to answer them.

That was Thrawn’s first contact with the Princess. After that, he had noticed her at several events, usually leaving soon after he arrived. Generally, his meetings with the High Council precluded him from arriving earlier, so he had not thought anything of it.

Until Rufaan Tigellinus boasted to a small group of Grand Moffs and Admirals about fact that _he_ had been the one to find the Princess’s ship -after Thrawn had already found it, and gone off the grid to deal with the Rebellion- Boasting about the offer Vader had made for his daughters’ life -transmitted while Thrawn was swapping secrets with the Rebellion to take down the Sphere-

The other members on the Grand Council had been offered the right of courting the Princess, _only_ when she came of age and _only_ if they were the one successful at finding her. Thrawn had not been aware of the bargain between the other members of the Grand Council and Darth Vader, but everyone else in the group was. It had been a calculated risk bringing it up in front of the Chiss, one Tigellinus calculated incorrectly. He obviously thought Thrawn would react negatively or crudely to the revelation.

But Tigellinus did not know that Thrawn was the one who had successfully returned the Princess. Apparently, no one did. Thrawn decided to keep it that way.

Vader had certainly not mentioned the arrangement when he safely received the Princess. Thrawn could only suspect why, but he thought he knew. He had never told Eli about the discussion, he did not truly want to.

 

~22 hours after the Battle of Praesitlyn~

Thrawn put his data pad down on the table and pushed up his sleeves. He looked over at the sleeping Princess beside him. It was a strange sensation. She had always seemed so unapproachable and cold. Now she looked serene. Her soft features relaxed and smooth.

_Did she know it was he who had returned her to her father?_

She shifted in her sleep and her boots kicked against him. He scooped her ankles up gently and let them rest on top his thighs so she could be more comfortable as she slept. He watched her for a few moments before noticing Eli was looking at him. Eli said nothing but raised an eyebrow at the Princess’s boots propped up on his legs.

“Jeez. You never let _me_ get that comfortable.” He said quietly, smirking.

“How do you think she is settling in, Commander?” Thrawn replied in a low tone.

“Quite well, Sir. She’s spent some time with Commodore Faro and Capitan Paelleon. I’d say she’s makin’ a fair attempt at socialisin’, and today she actually told me a joke.” He said without looking up.

“A joke?”

Eli internally winced as he remembered exactly what the joke had been.

_Maybe he shouldn’t have mentioned it. Too late now._

“Was it… a good joke?” Thrawn’s face gave nothing away but Eli could detect the subtle shift in the lower corner of his eye that denoted amusement.

“Ahhhh...well...” Eli didn’t want to repeat it.

How was he supposed to explain the humour behind _that_? It had been funny at the time, it had broken the tension. But now he thought about it, it would have been almost cruel had she known.

~

They had left the Grand Admiral’s quarters for food and a change of clothes after sixteen hours. Leia and Eli stopped at the officer’s mess on their way back. As they opened the door, the place was silent. Everyone was staring at the holo player across the room.

The monotone news holo playing in the background had been interrupted _yet again_ by the riotous trumpets of the Rebel transmissions that were cutting in more and more frequently now. Ever since the ICC was raided. A still image of a young blonde man with a blue laser sword held high above his head flashed a few times as a loading screen.

Leia rolled her eyes as everyone fell silent to listen to the newest krayt spit they were spinning. “This will be interesting” she said sitting down opposite Eli, he looked worried. Looking around the room, she noticed they all did.

The broadcast began: “Fellow citizens of the galaxy. It is with great pleasure we bring you news of the successful raid on Radell Mining Corporation’s head office…” A pretty blue Twi’lik girl reported. They had stolen a bunch of documents, some equipment. Small bits and pieces.

_Stars, they must be desperate for press if that’s the only thing they have to say. It’s not much of a victory. People died for that. It’s repugnant._

The broadcast carried on. Then all of a sudden, the whole room drew breath as a picture appeared on the display.

It was Grand Admiral Thrawn’s official Imperial portrait. Standing in front of the _Chimaera’s_ flag with his hands behind his back, his angular face set with a look of regal severity. Then the picture morphed, and he grew fangs and horns. The light in his eyes grew unnaturally bright and the announcer presented the ‘Beast of Batonn’.

The room was deathly silent.

Leia smirked and leaned over to Eli. “At least now you know what to get him for Christmas.” Just loud enough to ensure she was heard by the others. Eli turned back around and looked at her, confusion all over his face.

“A life size holo of the ‘Beast of Batonn!’” She laughed as quietly as she could. Eli stared at her in shock, then he grinned, just a little bit.

~~

The joke was a double blow to Thrawn, insinuating his egotism and apparent indifference to civilian casualties. Thrawn was hurt by it, and Eli was probably the only one that knew it.

“The “Beast of Batonn?’” his shoulders sagged just a few millimetres. “I see. What did you tell the Princess… Of Batonn?”

“Nothin’ Sir. Our conversation went another way.”

Thrawn raised an eyebrow.

“Well, Sir, she mentioned that the officers are very tense about the transmissions, and that maybe that was more concernin’ than the transmissions themselves.”

“Ahhh.” His deep voice rumbled in realisation. “Indeed, Commander she may have some insight into this. Add a meeting to the schedule, concerning her ideas for what can be done about the… discomfort.”

“Yes Sir, I’ll send her a notification too.” He made a few movements on his data pad.

Thrawn could tell Eli was worried. Humans had their thoughts streaming over their faces without them ever knowing it was happening. Eli was obviously going through an internal conflict.

“What are you goin’ to do, Sir? They’ve begun to target _you_ directly. You’re goin’ to have an image problem if you allow it to continue.”

Thrawn tapped the arm of the couch absent mindedly. “I will do nothing about the ‘image problem’ at the moment, Commander. That was always going to be a factor moving forward. However, we do have someone with a great deal of experience in public relations... Somehow the Princess has been able to capture the hearts and minds of the Human High Culture movement. Perhaps an alliance with her would do good for the image of ‘Grand Admiral Thrawn’.”

“Let’s just hope the Humanocentric views of the Empire don’t run too deep.” Eli said frowning.

~

Leia stirred and after a few moments, realised her feet were not where she remembered them being. They were sitting in the lap of _Grand Admiral Thrawn_.

_No. No no no no._

“Oh! I’m so sorry Grand Admiral! I feel asleep.” Leia could feel her checks growing hot. She jerked her legs away from him and quickly rearranged herself as far from him as possible. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes she looked away. “You should have woken me. My apologies!” She was stunned. No idea how she would correct the social faux pas of sleeping on a _Grand Admiral._

_Kriff Leia!_

Her cheeks grew hotter.

_How had this happened?_

She could feel her hands clamming up.

_Why had he allowed it?_

Her stomach tensed.

Thrawn waived a hand dismissively, “No need to apologise, Princess. I assure you, Commander Vanto and myself have often fallen asleep during our work. We do not keep a regular sleep schedule. _This_ is essentially what we do. The _Chimaera_ hardly needs my full attention during hyperspace jumps or during patrol. So, we often spend our time working here.”

“It’s more comfortable than the office.” Eli cut in without looking up. He was obviously pretending to use his data pad while focusing more on their exchange. His finger swiping randomly over the screen.

Leia raised an eyebrow and grinned at him, “Sounds like you speak from experience.”

“OOooh, yeah.” He shook his head and chuckled, “Honestly, the amount of data files I’ve seen in my life time would probably be frightenin’.”

Leia almost laughed, “Wait, so most of the time you guys just sit in here and look at data? The last two weeks of bridge time have been for my benefit?”

Thrawn nodded, “Yes, Princess. It was indeed. There is not a great deal of information in your file about what experience you might have on the bridge. I deemed it necessary to test your knowledge. It will assist me to assign your regular duties. You should be welcomed as part of the functionality of the crew.” He stood and stretched.

He had not yet returned to his normal uniform, still wearing the fitting black shirt the med droid had given him with the sleeves rolled up. Stretching his chest out as much as possible to clear any stale breath from his lungs and flexing his shoulders.

His ear drums had been perforated just the cycle before, but he caught it. Just at the edge of the range of his hearing. The Princess had been watching him as he stood, and drawn a single sharp breath.

_Bacta is a miracle._ _Dare I chance a glance?_

Thrawn couldn’t help it, his curiosity screamed to be satisfied. His eyes flicked down to her as he slowly relaxed his body. She had that same look she had given him when he’d offered her the blanket.

_Dilated pupils. Parted, pouting lips. Heated face. The same reactions Eli makes when he gets infatuated… Though her eyes hold something else… Something sharp and keen, like the gaze of a predatory Vornskr._

Thrawn tried to ignore the warming in his face. Thanks to the immediate application of bacta, his head wound had healed sufficiently now that it did not ache as the blood rushed though capillaries on his forehead.

“As long as I don’t have to wear the uniform.” Leia grinned, picking up her discarded armour and weapons.

The corner of Thrawn’s mouth twitched upward, “Not unless you wish to, your Highness.”

“Oh yeah, I’m sure Tigellinus would really get off on that.” She rolled her eyes and headed for the door. “I’m going to sleep in my own quarters for a while. I’ll see you boys in five hours.”

“Goodnight, Princess.” Thrawn’s tone was cool, but there was a whisper of something significant behind it.

Eli seated between them, looked at his chrono, “It’s only 09:35.” He looked at Thrawn, who was almost sneering at the Princess. The same small sneer he had worn when putting on his Lieutenants badge in front of Orbar and Turuy in the metallurgy lab.

Eli looked at the Princess. The look on her face would have staggered him, if it had been _him_ she was looking at. Looking back over her shoulder, she paused at the door. Flicking her long hair behind her, she flashed Thrawn a dangerous smile.

“Goodnight, Grand Admiral.” Then she turned and walked away.

Eli could not help but sigh a little as she left.

_She might be alright company, but boy is it nice to watch her walk away. How does he do it? That lucky bastard just can’t go wrong._

Eli could see the shields on his forehead were a deep purple but couldn’t blame him. That look would have made an experienced man blush, and Eli didn’t get the feeling his friend had all that much experience.

“Well, that was interesting.” Eli smirked at Thrawn.

Thrawn was still standing where she had left him, watching the closed door.

 

 


	6. Frailty and Ferocity (part one)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Combat droids are fun. But broken ribs are not.

~Three weeks after the Battle of Praesitlyn. (A week after Chapter 3 at Sulius Van)~

Thrawn had a welcome few hours to himself and he was going to spend most of it in the combat dojo. His sentry droids were fully functional now, after the last time he had taken them to pieces. He turned the corner and nearly groaned. There was a veritable mob outside the dojo.

_What fresh hell?_

People parted as he neared. Letting him through far enough to hear the tell-tale clash of melee weapons cracking against each other. Closer he could see the source of the fascination. The Princess and a rather large stormtrooper Capitan were sparring. Almost sparring.

More like the trooper was doing his utmost to make getting absolutely demolished by a small barely-more-than-a-girl woman look as brave as possible. From the look of a few others, he was not the first to suffer that fate.

Turning to a young lieutenant Thrawn asked quietly, making her jump “Do they genuinely suppose they can overcome her?”

She stuttered for a few seconds before saying “No, I, I don’t think so sir. I think its like, a bragging rights thing. To say they've ‘fought the Sith Princess and lived'. Either that or they are just plain stupid, Sir"

Thrawn hummed to show his acknowledgement. He watched the scene and realised she was not utilising her abilities in the force. She seemed to be working on instinct, but not with the same fluid presence of being he had witnessed the few times he had seen a force sensitive fight.

She was holding back. Not just her force abilities, but her combat abilities too. He could see that although she never let her opponent score a point on her, she took him to pieces slowly. Seeming to draw out every hopeful parry of the staffs they were using. His every grunt as a heavy plastiod rod was slammed into his gut or elsewhere; with much less force than Thrawn thought was the most she could muster.

The way she moved was like a dance. Deliberate, almost slow but her movements far from casual, directed each turn of the staff. Sometimes whirled overhead, sometimes whirling around her hip. Thrawn imagined the unyielding polymer pressing bruises into those frail looking hips. She was so frail and so fierce he almost missed the purpose behind her actions.

Leia was taking this man apart as slowly as she could, _because_ there was no way he would beat her. She was analysing every movement like a Vornskr. Prodding at all his weak spots, even the tiniest of them. Thrawn nearly wondered how a man could willingly fight with so much futility, until he realised with maybe a little humiliation, he wanted to try too.

Perhaps he had spent too long with humans. Their silly little molten desires seemed to be creeping into his mind all the more often over the last few years. Though he could certainly do a lot better than the struggling Capitan.

“Yield! I yield!” the trooper cried as she had him splayed on his back. Her staff stopped just a hairs breath from his nose. Then she tapped him on the forehead playfully and the fight was over. She returned to a water bottle and towel by the door and caught Thrawn’s eye.

She raised an eyebrow and a petulant smile spread across her face. Thrawn nearly balked, as almost the entire hall turned to look at him.

_So much for a quiet hour or so in the gym._

She almost waived him towards the sparring ring. He was caught. Trapped.

Two options. Fight her in front of the crew and undermine his leadership. Or find a way to bow out gracefully and save the trouble of having to do something extreme to putt her in her place.

This was his ship. His crew. His fleet. A spoiled Princess who thought she could dance in and attempt to put a Grand Admiral in a compromising situation, was not really what he'd bargained for. But he shouldn’t have been surprised really. Considering the conversation that lead them to the balcony in Coruscant. Presumptuous, recklessly honest, cocky. Just like he had been at her age. Well, the equivalent of her age.

He walked towards her with as much refinement as he could muster. “Princess, while I do appreciate the need to spar in order to maintain one’s combat abilities. I must insist you stop sending my crew to the med bay.”

“Oh, he doesn't need the med bay. He'll be fine.” There was a groan from behind her, “that one however, will require stitches.”

“If I may offer an alternative. The officers dojo is stocked with several of my private sentry droids, you are free to utilise them if you wish. They are regularly repaired and maintained. Allow me.”

Thrawn was grateful when Leia followed him. Although she had done so while teasing a few of the fallen military personnel.

 _Stars, she acts just like one of them, like she's been here forever. They don’t even seem to be too intimidated by her, they_ like _her. She was so cold and elegant and severe at the gala. How can this even be the same woman? The dichotomy is reeling. An Imperial Princess that can fit in so well with a crew of Navy hot shots… that had a Grand Admiral speechless?_

They made it to the dojo reserved for upper level officers without to much whispering. Thrawn pressed his code cylinder into the door lock and returned it to the chain around his neck.

Leia was again stricken by the shape of him. He was wearing a simple black singlet and black fatigue pants. Obviously, his clothing preference for physical exertion. The shirt left little to the imagination, close fitting, tight enough for the hem to press into the muscles of his shoulders a little when he moved.

Leia was a small woman, and as she followed through the disappointed and dispersing crowd, she realised again how _tall_ he was. Not just physically. The way he moved was so deliberate, like every muscle moved only by direct conscience thought. So restrained.

It made him seem so lofty. His lapis skin seemed so out of place among the human colours. He was exotic and capable as any force mundane could be. Intelligent, cultured, with a mature confidence that radiated from him like solar winds.

 _No. No, do no think about him that way. It's never going to happen. It can't happen. Maybe. Maybe once. But not anymore. If I ever did something without the direct order of the Emperor, it would be... would it be wrong? Or do I have that freedom now? Will I ever truly have that freedom? If someone found out, about me being with,_ anyone, _the presses would light up like super novae. I'd bring shame to the Emperor._

_No, I'll never have that right._

They stepped though the threshold and the door slid closed behind them. Thrawn opened a wall panel and activated two sentry droids on combat protocol. He made way for her to take a ready stance in the centre.

“I am going to take this opportunity to evaluate your combat abilities, Princess.”

“Excuse me?” Leia replied indignantly.

“Evaluating your tactics in melee combat will not only help me asses your proclivity for large scale tactics, it will help me assign your regular duties and alert station.”

“Right. Ok, well, what are the rules?”

“No force powers and other than that, stay alive.”

Leia laughed at him, “Alright then.” She nodded to him to start.

“Activate.”

Leia proceeded to take the droids to pieces within two rounds. Thrawn was impressed. He decided to take the test up a notch. “This next droid will be considerably more difficult to overcome."

She gave him a ready smile and took up combat position again. She took half a step back as a fully active assassin droid peeled its way around the opening sliding door.

_No kriffing way!_

She launched into an attack before surprise crippled her. The staff snapped under the blow of the droid, so she resorted to using the broken pieces as fighting sticks. She managed to beat back the droid for several rounds until fatigue began to slow her responses. It clipped her check with a sharp metal fist.

Leia let out a startled yelp that turned into a hiss.

Thrawn actually felt his cock twitch at the sound. So fragile and so fierce. Beating back an assassin droid after at least ten rounds of warm up fights and taking two sentry droids apart. If she had been one of _his_ people she would be have as much influence as an Aristocra. She would not have bowed to anyone. Least of all such a crude and vile creature as the Emperor.

_What was so wrong with the galaxy that people like she and I have to play the part of pawns in the games of such beings?_

He was distracted, more watching the inherent movements of her body than her actual technique but it didn't matter. He had realised he could probably put her in command anywhere and she'd do well. She was well formed in body and mind.

Pitty about her soul, and his own.

Imagine the destruction they would bring upon the galaxy. The Sith Princess and the Chiss Grand Admiral. Imagine how threatening it would be to every constitution in the galaxy. How undeniably perfect and logical the match would be, without the duel xenophobia of both their people and the infinite paranoia of the Emperor. They would be assassinated immediately. Tactics and superweapon capabilities be dammed. The Emperor would let their myriad enemies rip them to pieces.

Leia screamed. Breaking through his wonderment and his aching. The assassin droid had kicked her in the ribs and she went down. Without thinking he stepped onto the mats and took up the fight. She rolled out of the way and lay on her back a few meters away. He took the liberty of leading it further from her while she caught her breath.

It took Thrawn a little longer to knock the droid down than usual while trying to keep it away from her. After it hit the ground it deactivated and returned to its ready position. Thrawn quickly sent it back to a wall alcove when he noticed Leia seemed distressed. She had pulled herself up against the wall and was leaning against it heavily. Her body temperature was elevated, he could see it from here.

Thrawn went to her, placing a hand gingerly on her shoulder. Leia shrugged him off impatiently, then drew in a long, shocked intake of breath from the abruptness of the motion before collapsing against the wall again. Chiss had quite dense bones, and she was a small human. It was not her inability to fight the droid, simply her body’s ability to defend against it the way she required of it… without the force.

Perhaps he had gone too far wanting to see just _how_ good she was. Her ribs were definitely cracked, maybe broken. Then again, she could have said it was too much for her.

 _Would I have? If our roles were reversed?_ No. _If our roles were reversed, I would be furious._

Leia put her back to the wall and turned to face him. Her eyes were glassy and pupils dilated with pain.

“Well. That was fun. Next time you'll have to let the second one lose and jump in with me.”

_K'tah, ninety-three._

He'd been trying not to, but he'd been making a list. A list of all the little things she did in _just the right way_. The way he would have expected a Chiss woman to make her interest known to him. He didn't specifically _need_ a woman to show him in that manner. But after _so many years_ with barely the briefest of reminders of how it felt to hear Cheunh or even his name.

_Stars the way she said my name._

“Princess, I think you should go to the medical bay.” Was all he said. She looked disgusted and straightened up, taking her weight off the wall. She took a long intake of breath through the pain and made her way to her things.

“Princess, at least accept some rudimentary first aid in the form of the med kit here.” He tapped a wall panel and the kit popped out. He searched around for bacta cream and a patch to put over the worst of the bruising. He nearly held it out to her before he realised, she wouldn’t be able to do it herself. He'd had a similar injury and remembered the strain it had been simply to comb his hair the next day.

Thrawn approached her almost gingerly, not sure how to ask her to lift her shirt without being killed for sexual assault. It seemed he didn't have to. As she attempted to do it herself, she swooned against the wall again. He caught her before she fell too heavily. Helping her slide to her knees he could feel the smallness of her body compared to his. Fragile.

He lifted her shirt, just enough to expose the blossoming bruise on her side. He opened the bacta patch foregoing the cream completely. It would do little good. Applying the patch as quickly and gently as he could. He spoke to her softly, trying to show her his insistence and maybe just a bit of genuine affection. “One of your ribs is fractured quite severely. I have utilised the facilities of the med bay many times.”

“No.” She shook her head. She was panting and her word came out more like a gasp than a stern decision.

“That is an order. I insist on escorting you there myself. It is, after all, my fault you were injured.”

“No I think it's not, Grand Admiral. I should have been more focused.”

Thrawn frowned, his barely there expression just a little deeper than normal. “I did not gain your _informed_ permission to release the additional droid. I should have taken your inexperience with the model into consideration.”

_Now would be the moment a human woman would rage. Now would be the moment a Chiss woman would show humility, admit she should have requested I deactivate the droid. Then she would agree the danger was my fault, and tease me with a verbal challenge to repent further._

Leia allowed him to help her up. “Well I suppose it was a bit of surprise when that thing came flying out of the wall. However, Grand Admiral I believe there was probably an opportunity to deactivate the droid before it overwhelmed me. Duralloy is a lot denser than human bone. I forgot how limited a mundane body can be.” She sighed and groaned a little. “Though you probably should have been paying attention. Considering they’re coded to your voice.”

_Ninety-four._

Leia continued quickly before he had a chance to respond. “What were you thinking about anyway? You looked so far away. But not the kind of far away look you get when conspiring strategy. The kind of look you had when you told me about your family. Were you thinking of home?”

 _No._ “Yes.” _I was thinking about how much I enjoy watching you move. How incredibly desirable and yet completely absurd it is that I can feel myself becoming less aware around you. And yet have not the discipline to stop it, it seems._

“Home… you need to go to med bay. I did order you, it seems appropriate I see the order through.”

“Do you always micro manage? And you know you can’t order me.” She was becoming very glassy eyed now. Her lids fluttered a little and she was unsteady. “Don’t you, Thrawn?”

He inhaled a little at the sound of his name, said so sleepily by her tongue. In the precise Cheunh accent she had insisted he show her within her first hour of being stationed aboard the _Chimaera_. It might have been a mistake; a name should not have that much power over a man. She had insisted she wanted to say it correctly, so he had taught her.

Now every time she spoke his core name it felt dangerously intimate. Sometimes when she said it quietly, he could feel the physical eruption of trickling tension slide up his back. As if she had trailed her finger tips up the curve of his spine.

It was egregiously inappropriate and it had made him feel slightly ashamed when his body responded, just a little too much. His mind clouding over with thoughts of flesh and teeth and clawing.

 _K’tah. After all this time hearing my core name from a human’s lips should not feel… like anything. Why does she not_ feel _like the other humans? What is it that overwhelms nearly twenty years of discipline and unwavering focus that has me trembling at the sound of my own name? No. I do not tremble. I do not!_

She was leaning against the wall, her body between his and the cold steel. Her body temperature was dropping rapidly, she must have actually been quite hurt. Leia swayed a little.

Thrawn made an executive decision. An aggressive and reckless and extreme decision. Any human of any rank would have been mortified, but his programming told him it was the path to follow. So, he gently but swiftly picked up the Imperial Princess, without asking, bridal style, and carried her from the dojo to the med bay.

Strangely she did not protest and half way there she began to shake and become very pale. Shock. Thrawn was glad he had acted when he did, because by the time he got her to the med bay she was barely conscious.

The single sentient medical staffer (who Thrawn himself had insisted on, he did not like medial droids and this was the only doctor stationed on a dedicated warship in the whole military) and two droids were at his side the moment he stepped through the door. They scanned her and diagnosed the problem almost immediately.

A jagged piece of broken rib had severed an important part of her circulatory system. She was bleeding heavily internally. The doctor told Thrawn once she was stable, that if he hadn’t brought her in she might have died. It was unlikely they would have been able to get from the med bay and back in time to do any good. Thrawn had saved her life.

_Again._

He had stopped paying much attention after the statement about fatal internal bleeding.

_My fault._

He didn’t know why, but he pulled a chair over to beside her bed and stayed with her for a while. Sometimes checking reports on the spare data pad the med office had, sometimes just watching her breathe. Grateful… deeply grateful, that there was still the opportunity to do that.

_Home._

She had asked him if he was thinking about home. Thrawn realised sadly, that it might be the closest he was ever going to get.

                                                                                                ***

Leia nearly passed out from agony when Thrawn picked her up. She could do nothing but cling to him and hope it would pass. It didn’t, but her body began to compensate for it, for a little while. Eventually she realised she was losing. She could focus the force. It wouldn’t keep her alive this time. Wouldn’t save her.

_The Great Imperial Sith Lord, Leia Pravaera. Finally killed, by a lucky hit from a droid._

She tried to talk to Thrawn, to tell him she was probably dying. But she didn’t care enough. She just felt heavy and sleepy and cold. He was so warm it was almost decadent, almost painfully hot against her greying skin. She just looked up at him and a feeling of déjà vu struck her.

This had happened before. Leia knew she remembered this. But, different. Instead of cold steel and black ISD hallway it had been dappled lighting, like under a tree.

Then she passed out.

When she woke again, she felt warm and comfortable. It was very dark, middle of the night cycle dark. She tried to sit up, but a firm hand pushed her gently back down onto the bed. Leia turned and saw two glowing red orbs in the darkness.

“Lay still. There was a bit of an improbable accident. You were more injured by the droid than we anticipated.” Whispered the eyes.

“So now I’m not even allowed to move?” Leia tried to sound irritated but her voice came out quiet and weak. Disgusted with herself, she tried to sit up again.

“No, Doctor’s order. You must rest. I know you do not enjoy following my orders, however the physician is a brilliant man. I chose him myself. I entreat you to follow _his_ order.” Thrawn spoke in a very quiet, warm tone that she couldn’t quite make sense of in her muddled state.

Leia tried to growl her disagreement, but it came out more like a whimper so she just lay back down. She did notice Thrawn swallow tensely at the sound she made. He seemed hyper alert. Not worried, as such, simply very present and very _there_.

He studied her closely for a few moments. Until she broke the silence, “Don’t Chiss sleep?” she whispered.

The corner of his mouth twitched upwards and he looked almost sheepish. “We do not require the same rest periods as humans. We sleep differently.”

“Differently?”

Answering before he could stop himself, “We sleep much deeper. Stage three sleep encompasses the majority… Commander Vanto tells me I talk in my sleep a lot.” He wasn’t sure why he had offered up this personal piece of information. He wasn’t sure why he was still there either.

Leia smiled at him drowsily and closed her eyes again. She fell asleep. Thrawn returned to his quarters. His chest so heavy and his head so full of the sound of cracking ribs he didn’t remember walking there.

Leia was released two days later. She was avoiding him as much as that was possible. She did not want to talk about her embarrassing failure with the assassin droid. She certainly did not want to give him the opportunity to bring it up in front of others. As it was there was a rumour going around that the Grand Admiral had cheated during the sparring match that never occurred, and loosed a combat droid on her to finish her off when he thought he was losing.  

She wanted to avoid him more, but that would probably make people _believe_ the stupid rumour. It was bad enough the ‘Beast of Batonn’ thing seemed to still be looming over the crew.

Making it obvious there was a strain between the two highest ranking individuals in that part of space was out of the question.  So Leia just grit her teeth and bared the strange tone Thrawn spoke to her in now. As though she was a little injured baby bird he had picked up off the sidewalk. It was almost imperceptible, but she heard it.

After two days she was sick of it.

She sent him a quick comm text to request to speak to him privately at his earliest convenience. He replied immediately… by walking right over to her in the middle of the bridge, within ear shot of two Ensigns, a Lieutenant, Capitan Palleon and Commander Vanto, “Princess, I would be pleased to speak with you later. Would 18:00 suit you? We might have dinner if you like.”

Leia was so shocked her politeness slipped out to cover her embarrassment.

She wanted to scream at him ‘ _No, I don’t want to have dinner with you! I want to chew you out for being so,_ nice _and treating me differently now you’ve seen me fail.’_

Instead she replied, “Um, yes. Alright.”

She could almost hear Eli sniggering at her.

_After all this time Vanto, you’d think you’d have taught him how to not make a fool of people by speaking like he’s asking them on a date. Snigger all you like, Commander, but it’s you who has to explain it all to him in the end._

Thrawn just nodded to her, bending from the shoulders, almost a bow. Then walked back to doing what he was doing.

_He definitely did not know what he had implied, because no one would be so damn cocky as to ask a Princess to dinner in front of a room full of people, then just go back to work like it was no big deal… So damn cocky. So sure of himself. So in control. So damn good looking in that gleaming white suit. Those intense eyes, why do they somehow always look a little grumpy. Like there’s a problem that could just be solved if he could just…_

_No. stop. None of that. Get a kriffing grip, Leia. You’re not a teenager anymore. Not that he would be a suitable match for a teenager anyway. He must be in his mid-thirties now, at least. He looks so good for his mid-thirties. He looks as good as his baby-faced Commander… Leia! Get a damn grip!_

The day went on like that for Leia. Until her duty shift ended and she had an hour to prepare for dinner. Dinner alone with the Grand Admiral. Somehow, she was now unsure how to actually ask him to treat her the way he did before she got injured. He had been recently injured and she hadn’t treated _him_ like cracked glass.

She dressed and did her hair on autopilot. Only half considering what she was doing, too focused on what she wanted to say than how she wanted to appear. Too late she resurfaced from her musing.

 _Oh no. Now it_ looks _like a date._

She had picked out a dark emerald dress that was made from such light silken gossamer it seemed weightless as she moved. Her hair was done in a soft, almost messy, bun on the top of her head. An iridescent green gem dangled from a hover clasp hung at her throat, on a chain so thin it could hardly be seen. She looked at her chrono. Too late to change now, she would have to go like this.

She picked up a cloak to hide the out of place garment. Putting the hood over her head she walked quickly to Thrawn’s door.

She buzzed for entry.

_Maybe I’ve got it all wrong and he does this all the time. Maybe it’ll be completely casual and I’ll be so overdressed I’m even more embarrassed._

The exterior door slid open. She stepped into the antechamber outside his quarters. Standing in the dark for a few moments. Then the next door slid open.

Leia took a deep breath, and stepped into the candle light.


	7. Frailty and Ferocity: Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moment we've all bee waiting for! i was debating how far i wanted them to go on their first date and then threw caution to the wind. This is an explicit chapter, and the next explicit chapter is going to be so. much. fun! You might be able to pick out why at the end of this chapter... the suspense!  
> long time coming and i have gotten half way through the next chapter so the next update shouldn't take as long.  
> Enjoy! XD

The room looked completely different from the last time she had been there only a day ago. The artwork had changed, the lights were off, the only light was coming from the flickering Corellian candle sculptures displayed around the room, and his eyes. Which blazed like the deepest fire as he turned to face her. The room was not actually dark due to the sheer number of holographic sculptures along the walls, but Leia had her answer. His eyes _definitely_ shone in the dark.

All of a sudden, he was terrifying. Not the same kind of stomach twisting fear the Emperor projected. This felt,  _beautiful_. He stepped towards her slowly, she hadn’t realised she had stopped breathing until he was barely a step from her.

“I have increased the temperature again for your comfort. Will you surrender your cloak, Princess?” he held out his hand to her.

_Stars! Surrender?_

She un-clipped it and folded it over his outstretched hand. The chill in the room was less than usual, but it still sent goose bumps over her exposed spine. Or perhaps it was the brush of his burning fingers over her hand as he took her cloak and hung in on a nearby hook.

She was dubious as to what exactly _was_ happening. Leia was definitely not overdressed somehow, he had made the stark quarters into their own private art garden. A comfortably sized round table sat in the centre of the room, two chairs sat next to it. Not opposite each other, as she would have expected, but almost shoulder to shoulder beside each other. The table setting was simple, a single large platter in the centre, cutlery and glass settings sat in front of each chair.

Leia had never been on a formal date before, and she had _never_ seen anything this intimate. It seemed they would indeed be _sharing_ a meal.

“You have such a fascination for my culture, Princess. I thought I would take the liberty of showing you a traditional Csaplan dinner and setting. Although the ingredients are somewhat improvised the experience would allow you to set reasonable expectations if you were ever to visit.” His voice became quieter and he raised an eyebrow as he finished. “Gauche?”

_Yes! This is ridiculous!_

“No! I’m just flattered you would be willing to go to such lengths to share this with me. I know how… private, you are about your culture and your people."

“Few are truly interested Princess, I assure you. They are simply looking for a weakness.”

Leia smiled, “You don’t think I’m looking for a weakness?”

Thrawn’s eyes blazed and as he looked at her under his brow, “I would not deny you my weakness… Leia.” He said her name quietly, nearly a whisper. They held each others gaze and an unspoken exchange took place. Leia could see something smoldering behind his eyes, something dark, and hungry.

He was so absolutely different to every other man in her life. He did not cower and he did not schmooze, he wasn't cruel to others and he was honest. Thrawn was insistent, confident and yet vulnerable all at once. It was as if he thought it was a foregone conclusion, him standing there, offering her his vulnerability and his honesty. No other man had been so forthright.

Others had been as direct, but usually it was a display of shallow cockiness and egotism and it disgusted her. Either insisting she would enjoy the third glass of wine he had ordered for her without her permission or some other small condition of consent they overlooked.

_Thrawn is so, so different. In every way that matters and a number that don't._

They stood in silence for a long time. Thrawn was almost sure he’d misjudged the situation, he wasn’t exactly sure what he would do if he had. It _had_ been reckless, and it had _definitely_ been bold. Traits that every superior, and both his brother and Eli had all used to describe him. Her eyes held no frustration however, they held interest, if a little distrust. He tried something else to relax the tension between them.

“I noticed your fascination with the candle sculpture, I though you might like to examine some others in detail.” He gestured around the room. “Would you like something to drink? Our meal will be presented in half an hour.”

“Yes, please.” She took a deep breath, “And, thank you, Thrawn. I actually dislike the use of my title in…um...”

“In private.” He finished for her. She nodded and looked away, abashed.

She looked so soft in the flickering lights. Her cream skin glowed and her dark eyes seemed endlessly deep. Pulling him in like gravity as he handed her a delicately stemmed glass of mulled spiced wine. He found this particular wine was practically identical in taste if not colour to the one most commonly paired with the dish he had arranged. This one however, was a deep maroon with flecks of what could have been pearl. It reminded him of home, the Mitth House colour, and he was sharing it with her.

_Home._

“I suspected as much... Are there any sculptures that capture your interest?”

Leia lead him over to one in particular. The piece was curvaceous and the dappled lighting moved slowly, undulating like gentle waves on a shore. She waited expectantly for him to launch into a lecture about who made it and why and what it meant. Instead a small smile pressed his lips, he came up behind her and said in a low tone behind her ear, “What do you see?”

“The impression of a sunrise cresting over the curves of an inlet. The water is warm, the waves are gentle and tranquil. The artist must have taken inspiration from somewhere they went with a lover. A current lover, at the time of completion.”

“What makes you say so?” Thrawn said in a tone that was more curiosity rather than challenge.

“It's so full of sweetness, none of the bitterness and spite of heartbreak is contained in it. Only waking to the warm caress of romance, like sunrise cresting over the ocean.”

“Indeed.” He rested a hand on her hip and drew her to the next one, “and this?”

They went around the room like this for the next twenty minutes. He never took his hand off her, but he never pressed for greater contact either. The closeness was wonderfully intimate in the dim lighting and both seemed less than contented when a chime sounded and Thrawn announced the meal had arrived.

Thrawn drew her chair out for her and seated her. Then as the droid held a tray of components he deftly arranged them in various patterns on the large plate. The meal was an elaborate arrangement of different coloured sauce, meat, vegetable and floral ingredients.

As he did so he announced each one and explained to her the taste selection. When he had finished, the plate looked like an art piece in itself. Splashes of colour and texture overlapping, mixed in some places, separated purposefully in others.

Two opposing spirals that met in the centre, one starting in front of her, the other beginning at his empty setting. Thrawn dismissed the droid and took his place beside her.

“Now. Each of us follow our corresponding spiral from the outside in. The dish must be eaten in order, or the flavours will not meld appropriately.” He handed her a long-stemmed fork with three tiny prongs.

“I've never seen anything like it. It's almost a tragedy to destroy something so intricate.”

Thrawn quirked a smile. “If you were Chiss, you would be disappointed by the presentation.”

“I think you should consider your work lovely in its uniqueness.” She smiled at him shyly, her praise was genuine and her face warmed.

It was not her words that caught him off guard, but her quiet deference and the way she looked at him under heavy eyelashes. He felt his whole body begin to prickle with the telltale signs of attraction hormones rushing through his already fast moving bloodstream.

When she turned to him, she saw he was looking at her with a slightly glazed expression she could only characterise as something between amusement and awe. She couldn't bare to hold his gaze while he looked at her like that.

_Stars! This is undeniably a date. A very intimate and thoroughly thought out date. How did he organise this so quickly? It was supposed to be just a conversation. How did it end up a formal dinner from the other side of the galaxy?_

They spent the meal talking over the different art works and whether or not Leia was enjoying the next portion of the dish. After a half hour the conversation lulled. He offered to refill her wine but she declined, so they both changed to water that had been steeped with fragrant spices. The water was chilled but the heat of the spices brought a slight flush to her skin.

“Your culture has a very interesting preference for earthy spices. Or is that simply your own preference?”

“Both. My people originated from a particularly inhospitable world. Traditionally, the spices were used to keep warm while venturing though the frozen natural landscape. There are several styles of cuisine I prefer. One is an interesting concoction of sweet and sour that I have found from experience humans do not enjoy.”

Leia laughed softly, “Oh your poor Commander! The agony you must put him through!”

Thrawn exhaled a breath that Leia decided passed for a laugh. “Yes, Commander Vanto has put up with a great deal in his service to the Empire. My cooking early in my stay was probably the most considerable hazard to his health.”

She laughed once again. The same easy laugh she had given Eli and others, but had never seemed comfortable enough to give to him. Leia noticed his breath hitch and the same glazed eyed look fell upon her, her cheeks heated again at the softness in the corners on his eyes.

“The floral ingredients are for your benefit.”

She nodded, “It still surprises me you're an obligate carnivore. With all your refinement and culture, I'd have thought such a method of obtaining nutrition was beneath you.”

Thrawn chuckled with the strange exhalation of breath that seemed to be the extent of his ability to laugh, “Humans have very slow metabolisms, Chiss require more protein to maintain our body temperature high enough to survive the harshness of our home world. As it is I must eat at least one additional meal a day.”

Leia gave him the same coy smile she seemed to use only on him, “So that's how you stay in such good shape. The other officers close to your rank seem to find it difficult.”

“I try not to spend too much of my time physically idle. I also prefer to command from the front, which requires appropriate fitness and maintenance of training.”

“Yes, it does. You must be the only Grand Admiral who's boots have seen dust, Thrawn.”

“If that is true, that may be one of the causes of our current trouble.”

“I agree. The rebels are starting to gain a great deal of momentum. The terrorist attack on Lothal was terrible! All those workers killed, for what? To hamper the effort off building TIE fighters? It's disgusting, they're nothing but savages. I don’t care if they're human or hutt, they're savages.”

“Are we truly better, Leia? Do we not follow the orders of a man equally as savage and cruel? Alderaan was fully populated when it was destroyed.... Leia, what happened that day?”

“It's not something I generally discuss... I'm not sure I can. Another time, I'll tell you, I will. Just, not now.” The conversation lulled into awkwardness again before Leia spoke, “You're not what I expected, you know.”

Thrawn leant back in his chair and studied her, eyebrows raised. “No? Were you expecting me to go about the ship chewing on the remains of my last human meal?”

She laughed, “Not quite. I suppose I expected you to be cruel in some _over_ _encompassing_ way. Instead I find myself faced with nothing but your honest respect for your crew, and your genuine affection.”

Thrawn's mouth twitched into a smile, “So you _have_ noticed my affection? Is that why you have been inciting the arguments between us and avoiding my presence for the last few days? You feel threatened by my attention?”

Leia paused for thought. “Not threatened, just confused I suppose.”

“What part of my attraction to you is confusing? I would have thought you knew yourself well enough to know what you might offer a partner.”

She scoffed, “Its not what _I_ can offer. What do _you_ have to offer me that I could not get from Tigellinus? Or Verge? At least they would be available to spend time with me regularly, but you're an active duty GA... Not that we could actually be together anyway. Imagine the humanocentric outcry if it were known the Imperial Princess had scorned the myriad human beings trying to persuade her interest, to spend intimate time with someone who she could _not_ ever produce an heir with.”

“Tigellinus _is_ courting you then?”

Leia crooked an eyebrow at him, then mirrored his movement of leaning back in her chair, studying him in return and crossing her arms. “He's... trying to. He doesn't have a hope in hell. But Verge is making a case for himself, I guess.”

“It seems my competition is considerably less complicated than I anticipated. It is quite plain you do not have an attraction to either of them.”

“And you think I _am_ attracted to you?... A Chiss?” she tried to put a layer of disinterest or disgust over her words, anything to hide the growing fear in her stomach. It just came out sounding agonised, her throat catching on the name of his people, providing him with further evidence of her avoidance of her attraction.

“If you are not, then I will speak of this no further. Nor will I treat you differently from how I have been previously.”

“Yes you will. You've already been treating me differently since you saw me hurt.”

He sighed. His lips barely moved, only the corner of his mouth twitched upwards, but the smile reached his eyes. “You think my behaviour towards you has changed because I have lost respect for you?

“Yes.” She met his gaze now, defiant and fierce and so utterly absorbing.

“Leia, I am responsible for the well-being of every life in this fleet. Including yours. You are not just the darling of the Empire... You are personally precious... to _me_. You have been from the moment you had me speechless at the gala. No Leia, I have not lost respect for you, rather I worry that I may have lost _your_ respect. I have been looking for the appropriate opportunity to apologise for allowing you to be so injured. But now I see an apology and deference is not what you desire at this time. What you desire is equality and mutual respect.”

It was Leia's turn to be stunned to silence, she searched his eyes and using the force, his heart, but found no deception or malice. Instead she found a tinge of excitement cutting through his usually tranquil mind. She must have showed her surprise, because Thrawn’s face became even more passive than usual, despite the quickly growing anticipation in his thoughts.

“Leia, what I have to offer is quite strait forward: I offer you my respect and humility but uniquely, it seems, I can offer you fulfilment, passion and perhaps in time, love. I can offer stability as well as excitement and a life away from Coruscant. A life away from the Emperor.”

She tried to mirror his gentle passiveness but her words came out layered with frustration. “Why would you think I want these things from you?”

“That dress you're wearing to begin with, and do you not remember what you told me on the way to the med bay?”

_Oh god, what did I say? I was thinking about how I could not possibly admit my inability to deal with the droid without the force. Because, if I did... the Emperor would be angry with me, with my weakness. Please no, please no, please!_

“I was delirious. I had no idea what I was saying.”

He took her hands, she flinched but didn’t pull away. Thrawn leaned over and spoke to her gently, “You told me you hated him. For all the things he has done to you, and made you do to others. For the fact you could not even choose whether or not to let a lover touch you. You told me you felt understood for the first time on the night we met. You were excited to be given your new station on the _Chimaera_ because you felt drawn to me. Was this a lie?”

Leia could hardly think strait enough to reply. “No” was all she could muster.

“Leia, I _can_ take you away from him, and Tigellinus... and Krennic, and the other men of power who covet nothing of you except your status.”

“And you don't?”

“I covet nothing. Except loyalty and honour. But i can give you what you covet.”

She tried to present her most dignified front, “What would that be?”

Their eyes met and they both held the gaze for some time before he answered, “Freedom, Leia. The opportunity to control your own fate, your own body. Leia, I know what your name means and I-.”

Leia actually gasped. “Don’t you dare!” she said in a low voice.

“Leia, I do not care-.”

“Don’t you DARE! Don’t you DARE!” She stood, needing to get away from him. Finding herself leaning over the table, barely able to breathe. She felt sick.

_He knows. He knows the Emperor named me for his influence of perverting my heart and mind to the dark side. He knows it lead to more. What the hell is going on? How can he be stupid enough to ask me on a date if he knows i'm essentially the Emperor's most ingenious honey trap?_

“Leia, as I have said, _I do not care_.” Thrawn came to her and stood close. He thought better of touching her in this moment. Seeing as just his close presence was enough to elicit her to turn around startled. He heard her nails scratch against the table top as she leaned back on her palms away from him.

Her breathing was ragged and catching, her eyes wide and damp with tears she would not let fall. “You have no idea! You have no idea what he’ll do to me if I don’t follow his orders! You have no right to judge me!”

“I do not judge you Leia! I too once gave my body to another for a better life. What you have done is nothing short of _survival_.”

“How would you know?” Leia was so angry her voice was barely a hiss “How would _you_ have _any_ understanding?”

“I was born a commoner Leia, a poor one at that. My father died when I was small, leaving my mother to provide for my older brother and I. When we were old enough, we entered the House Trials. We were accepted, and I was… matched. To gain my name, to gain education and status enough to preserve my future, I had to marry a woman I did not love nor want. My only consolation is that I was exiled before a child was conceived. Or that woman would be the sole charge of whatever offspring we might have had. So, Leia, I do not judge.”

“But you know! You know what he’s been making me do since I was eighteen! Seducing those that I was ordered to subtly execute... to desensitise me to intimacy so I cannot be lead stray again? He made me kill the person I had the _tenacity_ to actually love! He uses it to control my father as well, his service for my… peace.” She was nearly sobbing.

“It does not surprise me he made you destroy what you loved. Leia, I can help you. I can give you the tools to free yourself.”

“You don’t know what I’m afraid of. You don’t know how bad it can get, if I fail him.”

“Not failure, Leia. Escape. Do you know _I_ was the one who found you last year when you were injured?”

“That _was_ you! I _thought_ I had a vague memory of you carrying me. They told me Tigellinus found my ship, but they didn’t even explain what the hell happened to _me!_ ”

“You were very injured. The Rebels found you and had been keeping you constantly sedated in case you became violent. Though you were temporarily conscious as I was taking you to the ship, muttering something about ‘blue devils’.” He grinned.

“Oh my stars, I didn’t really say that did I?”

“It seems you have a tendency to be rather uninhibited while you are dying. Perhaps I should allow you to be grievously injured more often. It seems you are almost incapable of honesty without the threat of death.”

She knew he was baiting her, but he was right. So she stole herself for the collapse of her universe. “I do have... feelings for you Thrawn. But it's just a fantasy. Coruscant would tear us to pieces just for good measure. Our titles and rank would do nothing to protect us, I'm not even sure the Emperor could, if he wanted to.”

“So you will languish in despair?” He stepped closer, the hands hanging at his sides clenched and relaxed like he was stopping them from doing something of their own accord. “You will deny yourself the prospect of happiness because you are afraid? You would rather destroy yourself in an effort to show the Emperor who between you and your brother are better suited to powering the Duosphere, than you are to trust yourself to someone you genuinely desire, who can provide the tools and preparation necessary to destroy it.”

“How do you know about that?” Leia said in a whisper so quiet he barely heard it with his exceptional hearing. She was trembling and pale. Thrawn put his hands on her hips to steady her more than to satisfy the burning desire his palms had to roam across her body.

“Galen Erso is working with the Rebellion. I spoke to him when I rescued you. I had to agree to many things to secure your release, Leia. None of which I have had second thoughts about since meeting you. Had I known you then, I would have offered them a lot more.”

“Don't say things like that.” She said shakily, the hardly opaque gossamer dress barely a layer between her skin and those warm, strong hands. “Please.”

“Leia, together we can stop all this. You and I, we can save the galaxy from itself.” His voice was a low rumble so deep she almost felt it as well as heard it. “Do you trust me, Leia?”

“I’ve only known you a month.” Leia scoffed, indignant.

“Do you _trust me?”_ Thrawn sounded so earnest. Running his thumbs over the ridge of her hips, he leaned over her a little more. She tensed but didn't back away, her dark eyes dilated as the intense gaze they shared held them both silent for a few moments.

“…Yes.” She could barely whisper, his eyes seemed to draw all the air from the room.

“Then trust me now, Leia. Trust me, and I will give the entire Empire to protect you. You know I can. You know I am a great deal more than just a Grand Admiral, don't you?”

She shook her head, “It doesn’t matter. You don't know, you don't know what he'll do to us if he finds-”

In one swift motion he had lifted her hips, sat her onto the table and kissed her. She was too short to kiss comfortably while standing, and he enjoyed this better anyway. Gently he pushed her thighs apart with his hip, feeling mild relief when she let him.

When Leia buried her hands in his hair he groaned softly into her mouth. His hands slid to her back, pulling her body closer to his. She was warm now, nestled in his arms. He kissed her jaw and followed it to her throat, his breath was so hot she actually gasped.

Whispering near her ear he said “Leia, we don’t have to go any further than you want to. You don’t have to make any decisions about us-“

“Stop talking. I’m yours.” Leia gasped.

She tensed her legs around him and Thrawn actually growled as he sunk his teeth into her throat and pulled her tight against him. Her head fell back as she cried out at his claiming of her, he caught the nape of her neck with one hand and held her there while the other found its way beneath her dress to settle on her bare hip. His teeth dug deeper and her cries became tinged with pain, the sound made him growl throatily until her body began to writhe against him, drawing a needy, quiet groan from the usually stoic Grand Admiral. He released her throat and returned his mouth to hers. She tugged gently at his hair and as she did, she felt him throb hard against her intimate flesh.

Still feeling the ghost of his teeth bruising her skin, she surrendered to him.

She didn’t need protecting, but somehow, she believed he could and would anyway. The strength of his hands seemed to inform the strength of his dedication. She knew he would do whatever it took to save her, he already had at least once by the sound of it.

He lifted her from the table and carried her, arms around his neck, legs around his waist, to the bedroom. Not even bothering to close the door, he laid down with her as gently as he could while his desire rose.

He would have to be careful. Human’s were fragile at the best of times, it was one of the reasons he had never taken to them romantically. Leia was strong and willing, but he knew what kind of damage following orders like hers could do to the mind as well as the body. He had seen the external injuries, but how deep was the internal scarring?

He slowly nipped his way down her throat to the soft exposed skin on her chest. He could feel his hair raising at the hungering touch of her finger tips on his scalp. He knelt back onto his heels between her legs and began to take off his tunic. Taking the opportunity to use the space between them to look for any sign of fear or hesitancy but there was none.

He paused for breath. Looking down on her he realised that he was happy. Not content, not merely pacified.

_Happy_.

He knew it might be the closest he would ever get to going home.

Thrawn had been staring at her mouth slightly open, as he thought about the great victory before him. The look she returned left little unspoken. Her desire for him was as naked as his for her. When he had fully unlatched his tunic, her hands leapt to his shoulders and helped him pull the white overshirt down his muscular arms. Her fingers tracing the curve of each as she grazed down his skin. He tried to suppress a shiver but it escaped as a moan. 

In choosing to be together they knew they had given loyalty, not just their desire. Pulling the black singlet over his head Leia nearly groaned in return. Thrawn was indeed a sublime specimen. His skin flushed various shades of blue and indigo, his muscles defined and sculpted through training and dedication. There were various scars covering him, over his ribs, one on each shoulder, many more on his arms of varying depths. Blades, blasters, he had truly been to war.

Leia ran her finger tips over them, Thrawn watched her look of concern with some amusement. “There is no bacta where I come from. I wear ten years of war on my flesh, and torture as a prisoner of war on one occasion. Do not be concerned, they are not painful now. I notice yours is gone.” He gently traced a line on her skin where the slash had once been. Leia’s eyes fluttered closed and she arched into his touch.

Thrawn pressed her firmly down onto the bed and kissed her deeply. Claiming her, every inch of her body with his hands and every moan with his mouth. When he finally touched between her legs she mewled and arched, gasping his name, “Thrawn.”

With all the self-control he could muster he pulled away from her again. She lay there, her hands tucked above her head, breathless and _his._ Her eyes were half closed, so dark and so alive in the sliver of light that shone through from the living room. When he undid his belt with a ‘click’, she shut them tightly just for a moment but he saw the flicker of fear in her.

Thrawn made another bold and reckless decision.

He got off the bed, took a few steps back, waited a few seconds to make sure he had her full attention, then stripped. He did it slowly, making sure to look her in the eyes and give her time to drink him in. The Chiss were surprisingly human, it seemed. Little more than a differing texture of reptilian like scales across the shoulders could have distinguished them in black and white. They both knew there were more dissimilarities beneath the skin, but for the moment, the complication of probable lack of reproductive success was ignored.

Thrawn took a deep breath, then knelt between her knees once more. Running his hands slowly up her thighs, pushing the material of her dress slowly up her legs he watched for a sign of discomfort in her. Her eyes were wide, lips parted. He tested the waters by digging his fingers into the soft skin on her upper thighs. Leia replied by arching into his touch again, a soft moan escaping her lips.

He lost his battle with self control as the sound escaped her. Wondering wildly what it would feel like to press himself between those soft rose bud lips, he settled for his tongue instead. Covering her, he kissed her viciously and pulled the material up above her hips. His hands found the bodice of her dress, but his efforts to feel the softness of her body were frustrated by the tightly bound corset she wore beneath.

Pausing to restrain himself he pressed his forehead against hers. She was cool to his touch, but the heat of the room was uncomfortable with his blood running so hot and he felt a bead of sweat trickle down the line of his back. After a moment he rose and tried to undo the fastenings at the front of her corset, but found it much too tight to resolve himself. Worry flooded over him as she caught his hands in hers. Taking them away from her body and encouraging him to move to one side of her.

Leia stood, then turning around she said to him quietly, “Help me undo this dress?” She heard him release a relived breath as he stood behind her. His hands quickly found the tie at the back of the dress, yanking the bow undone with enough force to jolt her whole body. “Slowly!” she added hastily, “taking it off to quickly will hurt… and... my ribs are still bruised too.”

Thrawn hesitated before proceeding, more cautious now. Gently easing each cross of the laces open until the corset could be released properly. Thrawn hooked his fingers into the shoulders of her dress and brushed them down her arms, following them with his lips. Noticing the pace of her breathing, the prickling of goose bumps on her skin, and her slight shiver, he drew her to him. Leaving the dress to fall heavily to the floor. Leia tensed in his arms.

_This is it. No turning back now._

Leia took a deep breath, turned and kissed him, hoping against _everything_ that Thrawn understood the repercussions of what they were about to do. That they weren’t making a terrible mistake, and if they were, that they would somehow find a way out, together.

His hands roamed her body again, easing her back down to sit on his bed. Thrawn kissed his way down her body until he reached the rise of her hips. He looked up at her, his eyes were glassy and his lips parted, practically begging permission.

Leia couldn’t help but feel satisfied, he looked so different from his usual loftiness. Thrawn’s hair was in turmoil, his cheeks and forehead shields blushed a deep purple, eyes burning so brightly due to his fast breathing they actually reflected a glow on her skin. She could do nothing but nod, then she gave herself up as his scorching tongue scoured her depths. Plundering her deeply before working his way up to her sensitive bud. She fell back and writhed beneath his touch, so he wrapped his arms over her hips, holding her still while he gorged himself upon her.

He was attentive to her reactions and discovering the rhythm of her movements, guided her _nearly_ to climax before returning to teasing her intimately. Sensing her need, eventually he focused his mouth on her bud. Releasing one of her hips, Thrawn pressed a finger to her depths, exploring her entrance momentarily, drawing the moment out as long as he could. Leia's fingers twisted in his hair and he pressed into her, a keening growl escaping him as he heard her cry of ecstasy. Teasing her on the edge of near desperation, she moaned his name “ _Thrawn_!... _Thrawn_!” until he pressed a second finger firmly inside her, tilting her over the edge.

It had been so long since she _wanted_ someone. As crescendo after crescendo fell over her body Leia began to cry out and call his name with complete abandon. Not knowing or caring if the walls of a star destroyer were sound proof enough or not. He held her to the bed, one strong arm braced over her hips, the other with fingers deep inside her. Thrawn stared up at her as she came.

Leia lost herself in those burning eyes, in the hunger and desire and need within them. She tried to maintain eye contact, for some reason knowing he wanted every second of her. But she was overwhelmed and eventually there was nothing but stars swirling overhead and the touch of him. Before she was finished, he was pushing her further up the bed, his weight coming down on top of her.

Biting her throat firmly, Thrawn plunged his cock into her in one long, slow glide. The intensity of the moment sent fresh waves of pleasure through her and Leia finished her orgasm with Thrawn already inside her.

As he kissed her, she could feel him smile broadly against her lips.

_So, that’s what it takes to get Thrawn to actually smile?_

Thrawn gripped her hips tightly, moving so slowly it felt like torture. His size was enough to feel every movement of his flesh inside her. So Leia clung to his back, her nails sinking into his skin seemed to only make him kiss her harder and with more fervour. The excitement of wanting and being wanted boiled between them, the heat of Thrawn’s body melted into her.

Thrawn’s heavy breaths turned to purrs and growls as they moved together with more urgency, pleasure building. He let go of her hips and reached for her wrists, pinning her arms above her head, he _took_ her. Controlling his thrusts to match the pace that had previously delivered her to bliss. Leia knew she was probably making an inappropriate amount of noise for a lady, but she didn’t care.

She was going to be _his_ and he could make her feel like _this_.

He murmured something in her ear, his voice raspy and deep. He kept murmuring and Leia realised it was in a language she couldn’t understand. She didn’t care, because his voice sounded so good in that moment she began to climax again. Finally, he broke into basic, “Yes!” he growled triumphantly, leaning back far enough to see her, he gripped her chin tightly, holding her so he could watch her face as she surrendered to him again.

Leia clung to him desperately, as if she would be wrenched from him if she allowed even the smallest amount of distance between them. She cried his name with absolute abandon, not knowing logically how or why she had actually fallen for someone. All she knew was that the force whispered to her that this was exactly where she needed to be. That all she had been through to this point had lead her here. To him. To safety.

When the waves stopped, Leia was nearly sobbing. Thrawn let go of her face and her wrists, which he had easily restrained with one hand. He held her close to him, murmuring in the same language she could not understand. Leia thought his tone held encouragement and reassurance, which he confirmed by brushing the tear from her check with his thumb and kissing her.

Thrawn's kiss was soft, but it reached something deep inside her. Some caged, broken part of her surged to life. Wildness returned to Leia as she felt the bonds of the Empire and the Sith fall away. The shredding cruel darkness in her heart turned grey as light breeched her soul. Love devouring the fear within her.

Thrawn felt her body go completely pliant beneath him and watched her damp eyes close dreamily. It took more self discipline than even _he_ knew he had, but he pulled away and scooped her up, settling her under the covers. Then he crossed the room and turned the thermostat back to a _reasonable Chiss temperature_. Leia would be warm enough beside him and covered in a blanket.

When he re-joined her, she pulled him close and asked half asleep, “Did you finish?”

“No. Not tonight. Not yet. We need to talk before that happens.” he whispered.

“Mmhmmm, talk. Like people in a relationship?” Leia mumbled into his shoulder.

 “Yes, Leia. If that is what you wish. For now I think it best that we sleep.” He whispered back.

She turned away from him and he drew her into his embrace, a few moments later, she was asleep.


	8. With my heart in your hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after doesn't go as smoothly as Thrawn hoped.   
> I used the Coruscant translator for the Cheunh, but there's a translation in the notes at the end cause going from Cheunh to basic is pretty messy.  
> This is setting up for the next big 'thing' that happens to them. Thrawn is good at predictions, so let's see how accurate he is in the end.

Thrawn woke at 0300. Lazily, he opened his eyes. The holo sculptures were still on in the living room and the light from the candles shone through the bedroom door onto the sleeping woman beside him. Leia's hair was scattered about on his pillows like dark gossamer wings and her features were soft. Her lips dark red in the half light made him want to press his own against them and taste her sweetness. He quickly became restless, the earlier deprivation making him almost more needful than he could stand.

Thrawn wanted nothing more than to cover her with his body and ease into her again until she was crying his name in bliss, and he wanted to follow her into that blinding oblivion. He watched her for half an hour or so before the urge to touch her became overwhelming. Instead Thrawn drew himself out from under the covers and went into the living room to turn off the holos.

Finding the remains of their meal, the room quiet and empty, reality began to set in. He'd taken a chance with Leia and it had paid off, now everything would change. Thrawn didn't know how long he would have her aboard the _Chimaera_ , but he had that long to convince her he was the one she wanted and needed. After that, he knew it would hardly matter who was trying to destroy them, they would either save their galaxy or they would not survive.

His hands shook just a little, at the enormity of the situation he was in. He'd known he would fall for her that night at the gala, and it seemed fate had conspired on his side many times since. But would his luck continue as the plan progressed? Leia was fragile under all her regality and confidence, he had seen glimpses of it as the weeks progressed. Little cracks in her façade, such as being well within each other’s personal space, or lingering eye contact occurred more and more frequently, until he was confident she would accept his offer of dinner.

He had not actually planned to bed her, but being so close to her while she was obviously vulnerable to him had prompted further action than his plans intended. At least he had not seemed to do her harm, he had maintained enough presence of mind and self control not to bring himself to climax. He was concerned about what would happen when he did. He knew he had already left bruises on her skin, the thought of maybe breaking her wrist or drawing blood sickened him.

Humans had never really been his thing. Too weak to physically overpower him and too fragile to have his way with. Perhaps Leia would be different, the force provided her with fortified physicality that might just save her from serious injury.

_Should I warn her? Would I frighten her off? Or would not telling her be worse?_ _What about my tastes? Should I present them forwardly or simply take what I wanted like I did before?  K'tah this is going to get very complicated… No, Leia is a very direct woman, she would not want me to withhold information I thought was important._

Thrawn sighed, he would have to see the doctor and get him to prescribe him a different diet as well. Imperial food hardly covered his nutritional requirements as it was, if he was going to build a relationship with Leia that included sex, he would have to increase his vitamin and mineral intake.

He felt his forehead, his temperature was high but not uncomfortably so, he was still sober... for now. But he knew if the relationship continued to move this quickly, he would find himself running hot and bothered permanently. Once that happened everything would change. Including his body. Which might be disastrous for the carefully constructed plan.

Chiss went through several hormonal transformations over their lifetimes. Puberty hit between eight and ten years old leading to full physical maturity by twelve at the latest. The second was the transformation that took place when a Chiss found a life mate that truly inspired them. Many of the ruling family members never went through such a transformation due to the arranged nature of most of the matches. It was a temporary state, but significant.

Thrawn remembered when he was a child and a cousin of his went through Illi’ala*. He'd dragged his mate off to a secluded planet for three months once his brow shields began to redden. They had come back pregnant. His mother had then sat him and Thrass down to explain it all. Chiss males went through a sort of breeding rut, heightened senses and aggression and a sort of euphoric stupidity followed the colouring of the forehead shields. It lasted at little as a few months and as long as a year. The male's pheromones spark a complimentary transition in their mate if the partner is similarly devoted, though females are not as psychologically affected. After Illi’ala, the pair were bonded for life. If a bonded mate died, the spouse would likely never go through Illi’ala again, but it was not impossible.

Thrawn knew what Thrass's reaction to his finding a woman that inspired his affection and desire would likely be.

_“Aah, little brother! You were always one to do everything intensely weren't you? The least you can do for yourself now is find somewhere far away from prying eyes to alleviate your compounding stupidity! If your delicate little mate can even handle you!”_

He was sure Thrass would find the coming storm amusing, if it wasn't for the fact he had taken a non-Chiss woman as his mate. Thrawn knew humans did not often mate for life the way Chiss did, but he felt confident in his choice. Leia was his best match, Empire or Ascendancy.

It was 0400 now. His usual wake up time. Five hours was all a Chiss required, though he spent significantly more time in a state of deepest sleep, the phase of restless dreaming. He often spoke in Cheunh in his sleep, at least that was what Eli was probably describing. It pleased him that his own language was the one he dreamed in most of all. It reassured him he had not assimilated to the Empire too deeply.

He checked in on Leia. She was sprawled out on his bed, her long hair trailing across her form like the ancient Botticelli Venus. He wanted nothing more than to slip back into bed with her and kiss her soft flesh until she surrendered again.

_K'tah what sweet surrender. This desire is like an ache, how am I supposed to concentrate on overthrowing an Emperor if she's stomping around in those thigh high boots and that golden chest plate... oh... Ravri'ihah, Ch'ah cart can sihsan'ah. Csea vuscun'i cart ch'tra ch'at ch'iten'cahr ch'eo sasni. Rucar Bei, nan'ei hsr'ah ran'cah csei s bun! Ch'itt'tam bah sea carcim vacor k'san'apo**._

Thrawn quickly grabbed his data pad and reorganised the duty rosters. His latest revelation was going to need some serious consideration. He would probably even have to contact Erso, let him know they would be moving fast. Things would have to move _much_ more quickly now. The Duosphere needed to be operational for their plan to work and that meant the Rebels would have to intensify their efforts to destabilise he Empire.

Two weeks, maximum, would be all they would get, then Tarkin's ridiculous show of opulence would put them under the spotlight. His sixty-sixth birthday party, held on the Emperor’s home world as a show of solidarity and Tarkin’s service to the Empire. The invitations and been sent and received before he had even met Leia.

Eli Vanto was his plus one, as always, these days people sort of realised Eli went wherever he did. There was a lot of talk about his sexual preferences because of it, but Thrawn was un-phased. Chiss were apparently less concerned with that particular aspect of mate selection than humans, because a lot of the people in the Empire were strictly heterosexual. There had even been a few incidents of violence against several single sex couples that had come to Thrawn’s attention, all of them in the core worlds. He had actually desired Eli once, when they first met, but thought better of advancing their relationship due to the pressure Eli already carried on his shoulders just from being under Thrawn’s command.

_Perhaps the Chiss **have** been isolated too long. Insufficient diversity and the increase in non-heterosexuality due to overpopulation could be the end of my people._

Thrawn wondered who Leia had registered as her plus one. Perhaps she was attending alone again, as she had been the night they met. A prickle up his spine told him perhaps not.

_What sort of man would she choose? Or would her father or the Emperor select for her? What if she's meant to eliminate someone? How can I stand watching her leave to go to another man? Would she bed him like she was ordered to? Would she defy her orders... for **me**?_

He shook himself. No, Leia _would_ betray _those_ orders, she was already betraying the Emperor enough that such discretion would be common place. At least it would be in two weeks. Thrawn would make sure of it.

He finished sending a message to Eli: _Commander Eli Vanto, be at my quarters at 0800. Code- ***-**~._ Then he snuck quietly back into the bedroom and grabbed training gear. Leia would be woken at 0600 instead of 0500 due to his re-rostering. He would return by then to have breakfast with her and they could discuss certain things before Eli arrived and business began. Thrawn took her dress while he was picking up his own clothes from the night before and put them in the laundry service. Then arranged for breakfast to arrive at 0700 as he left for the training gym.

Thrawn was more than frustrated, he was what Eli would call ‘pissed off'. At himself more than anything. He had seriously underestimated the power of his attraction to Leia, and he was going to rip apart a few droids before he had to face Eli and admit he had actually made an oversight. It shouldn't have been an issue, but he had not prepared for it and now they would be behind schedule.

He sent both sentry droids to the shop and one assassin droid was missing an arm by the time he was finished. More damage than he usually did. He could feel the hormones in his bloodstream already. If he wasn't careful, he would overdo it and hurt _himself._ His muscles might be tricked into thinking they had increased strength but he would have to measure his intensity until ligaments and other soft tissues could catch up.

On his return he stopped in the atrium of his quarters. Using the privacy to make a call to Leia's protocol droid to bring some clean clothes and her usual morning necessities to his quarters. Then he spoke quietly to Rukh. “Eli will be arriving at 0800 at the latest. As will two droids, one of them with breakfast and one of them Leia's personal droid. Ensure no one else enters these quarters for any reason. Have them wait outside if there is an emergency.” Then he stepped into the living room.

                     

 

Leia was awoken by her comm alarm at 0600. She sat up rubbing her eyes, and nearly fell off the bed when she realised she was not in her own quarters. She looked at the place beside her but it was empty. Leia was alone.

She looked around the room. Her dress from the night before was nowhere to be seen. She began to feel panic set in as reality hit her. She was in Grand Admiral Thrawn's quarters... in his bedroom... in his bed... naked... at 0600 in the morning when there would be people going about their duties... she was late for bridge duty… and Leia couldn't even find her clothes.

She kneaded her forehead, feeling a stress headache brewing.

_Stars. What the hell was I thinking last night? Did I really believe him? Did I actually take the word of a Grand Admiral at face value? He’s not going to help me destroy that abomination, the Duosphere. He didn't even wake me up in time for my shift. I'm so **stupid**! He lied strait to my face and I bought it well enough that I **slept** with him!_

Leia wanted to cry for the first time in years. All she wanted to do was curl up in a ball and wail until she found a way to ask her father to kill Thrawn for her so she would never have to face him again.

_He was right. Dad was right and he tried to warn me and I ignored him. Being **used** is far worse than following orders! I could have fallen for him and all his soft words. I trusted him. And he set me up. He's probably gone to sell me out to the Emperor for the fact I agreed to the destruction of the Duosphere. What the hell? **WHAT THE HELL WAS I THINKING?**_

Leia pulled her knees up to her chest and buried her face in her arms, trying not to sob, shaking with the effort to maintain control of the emotions swirling within her. Embarrassment, shame, loneliness, fear, anger, all piled in on top of the emotions that the intimacy of the night before had breached. The years of being attack dog for the Emperor, the brutal training she had endured to become a Sith lord, the loss of her passed lover all rolling over her like a sea in storm. Gone were the gentle caresses of a sunrise over the ocean, and the reality of what she had been fooled into doing plunged her into waters so turbulent she wasn't sure she could breathe.

Something warm and soft touched her shoulder. Leia jerked her head up and pulled away, startled.

Thrawn stood by the bed with a concerned look on his face. An emotion she had not seen him display before. It looked strange on him. His brows constantly knitting and furrowing and his mouth tightening and twitching in worry, like his muscles couldn't really remember how to hold the expression still. He was wearing training gear and still seemed somewhat flushed from exercise.

When he spoke, his voice was as quiet and soft as she remembered it, “Leia, what has happened?”

She couldn't contain herself any longer, “ _You! You're what happened!”_ she shouted, finally sobbing.

Thrawn took an abrupt step back from her, his face went pale, concern was replaced with open fear. “Leia,” his voice was almost a whisper, “Humans are not built the same way as Chiss, I knew there would be a chance I might hurt you. That's why I didn't allow myself to... I... I _am_ sorry.” He stared at her with his eyes just slightly wider than normal, then resolve took over from fear and he straightened up into his usual passive posture and expression.

“Do you require medical assistance? I can call for a med droid to come here directly. Or if... I have hurt you considerably, I can call the doctor. You can rely on his discreti-"

“I'm not in need of medical assistance! _Grand Admiral_! I am in need of my clothes! And to be as far from _you_ as possible!” Leia tried to sound composed, but she realised she was still weeping.

_Fantastic. Its almost as if he can make me cry on cue. Last night, and now **this?**_

Thrawn cocked his head to the side and considered her, “I have... _offended_ you.” He was thoughtful for a few moments, “I apologise, but I am unable to ascertain what actions I have taken to upset you. Will you please elaborate?”

“ ** _Elaborate?_** _I woke up and you were gone! From your own bed! From your own quarters! You sure have a kriffing lot of nerve saying what you did last night if your intention was to walk away **that** quickly!” _she realised she was still yelling but hardly cared.

Thrawn raised his eyebrows in quick realisation, then his face softened. “I see. You thought I was dismissing you by rising before you? And this dismissal made you reconsider my stated intentions.” He sighed and sat on the edge of the bed beside her. “You are still so young, despite your ability and experience in combat. Still so vulnerable in matters of the heart.” He sighed again and brushed a lock of her wavy dark hair away from her face. Leia wanted to nuzzle into his touch but rejection lingered too bitterly.

“Leia, I am not a young man, not young enough to think that deceit and dismissal are the means to sexual and romantic satisfaction. Nor do I pursue women lightly. Least of all women who could kill me with little more than a thought.” His eyes held amusement as he continued to stroke her hair, “I did not know you would be so vulnerable when you awoke. I apologise for my oversight and lack of communication; next time I will ensure I am present when you wake.”

“Next time?” Leia felt more callow than she had since she was a child. It wasn't like her to be needy and desperate. It wasn't like her to _need_. But for some reason waking up alone after all she had allowed herself to believe the night before, about what her and Thrawn were to each other, was more crushing than any of the torture she had endured at the hand of the Emperor.

Thrawn frowned slightly, “Perhaps we should have a more in-depth conversation. Your clothes are being laundered and I have just sent a message for your droid to gather more appropriate clothing for day cycle. I hope such liberties do not offend you?” when her silence followed, he stood and gathered something from a nearby draw. “In the meantime, you can wear this. I have turned the heat down in my quarters again, and although I would be quite partial to the idea, you should not walk around naked.”

Leia would have been indignant at the idea of parading around naked in Thrawn's quarters for his benefit if she hadn't been so relieved he was here now. His amusement was actually reassuring, as was his initial reaction to her heightened emotional state. But then embarrassment set in as she realised how much she had overreacted.

_He left me **alone** in his quarters for force sake! If that's not a show of trust I don’t know what is! Its not like he kicked me out, he left me sleeping in his bed, in his personal space. While he arranged everything for the day to come. Stars! He gave me his trust and I threw it in his face!_

She took the shirt from him and slipped it over her head. Once she stood, she realised just how significant their size difference was. The long sleeves of the black shirt hung well passed her fingertips and the length covered her to mid thigh. She followed him out into the living room. Thrawn waited on the couch for her casually, one arm on the arm rest and an ankle over his knee. She felt sheepish approaching him, with him looking so calm and in control while she felt like a vulnerable _girl_ , still brushing dampness from her eyes with the cuffs of his borrowed shirt.

As she neared, Thrawn reached out and took her by the waist and drew her down into his lap. The gesture of familiarity jarred her slightly but his body heat was welcome in the chill room. Leia was still reeling from the emotional roller coaster the last twenty-four hours had been. She wasn't sure if she could handle the next onslaught.

As if aware of her thoughts, Thrawn simply held her close to him. Holding her head buried in his throat and his elbow rested on her knees while his hand found her waist, her feet sat on the couch beside him. They stayed like this in silence for a long time before Leia finally spoke.

“Thrawn, what are we doing?”

“Do you mean right now? Or is that another reference to the difficulties of our situation?” he murmured quietly into her hair.

Leia pulled away from him far enough to see a fleeting cheeky smile. “Both, I suppose. Last night was, confusing. And this is even more so! What do you _want_ from me?”

He considered her for a few moments. Leia saw his eyes become more uneasy before he spoke. “You make me… happy, Leia. You are challenging, and insightful, and you have strengths I do not possess. I want _you,_ Leia. All of you. Perhaps I should not have tried so hard to convince you last night. Mixing our professional abilities to support each other might have overshadowed the emotional aspect of what I wanted to communicate.”

Leia frowned and resisted the urge to cross her arms, though a petulant pout still escaped her grasp, “You're not making any sense, just speak _plainly_ Thrawn!” she felt his mood lighten when she returned to using his name.

“Very well. Leia, I have wanted you ever since we first spoke. I did not state so, because I am acutely aware of the issues our relationship would cause you. But I have come to see the Emperor is not an appropriate master for you, Leia. He does not value your life. He is not worth denying myself the opportunity to have you. So I will not do so. I seek to provide us with the tools to free ourselves from him. Therefore, my intentions are thus: to convince you there is no other man in the galaxy who is a better life match for you. To destroy the Duosphere so the Emperor can not gain the control and power you possess over the force. Though you seem unwilling to use it,” he studied her momentarily as if trying to discern why that might be, simply from her reaction. “And finally, bring the civil war to an end so that the Chiss Ascendancy and the Empire may finally communicate.”

Leia scoffed, “Simple as that, huh?”

“Not simple without you, Leia. Possible, certainly. Though many will die needlessly and much of the galaxy will be devastated. This plan only works to its most positive effect if I have your support and _you_ have mine. Although I want more than just your professional support, a great deal more...” he turned her chin to face him and pressed a gentle kiss against her lips. “so _very much more_. I am, however capable of accepting your rejection and will be satisfied if you will help me destroy the Duosphere.”

“What more is there? After last night, there’s not a great deal left.” She was still pouting and now she was fumbling with the long sleeves of the borrowed shirt. Leia tried her best to find her centre of decorum, but the situation was so unconventional to her she couldn't do much but listen and feel unprepared and naïve.

When Thrawn smirked, actually _smirked,_ Leia nearly bolted. He looked like the devil incarnate, eyes lit with lusty desire and knowing anticipation. “My A’m’ara***, you have not even brought me to climax. There is a great deal more waiting for you yet. Chiss are not as sexually inhibited as humans, although we are, generally speaking, more private. We enjoy a considerably wider range of standard practices.” He paused and a look of careful concern thinned his lips, suddenly he seemed lost in thought “and I am less conventional still.” he said almost to himself.

Leia had very little experience with real sex. Her regular orders were to seduce, bed and destroy her target _before_ fulfilment. Never to acquiesce to the extent of allowing a man to pleasure her. It was never supposed to be about that, it was supposed to chill her emotions to intimacy and release. Leia had not had an orgasm since Raskta had died. Sometimes she had wondered if she would ever be able to again, so it was no surprise that she had felt so vulnerable and fragile. Thrawn was right, the Emperor was not a good master for her.

“Now, my dear. Breakfast will arrive in half an hour, so you may feel free to return to bed or wait here for me while I shower and change. Then we will discuss other, more logistical matters surrounding our relationship. Commander Vanto will be here at 0800 as I have reorganised the duty roster so that none of us have bridge duty for the next two days. There is a great deal you must know and it will take some time for us to explain.”

“That's why my comm went off at six? Because you got us the day off?!” The idea of taking time off to lounge together in afterglow was far away, but at least they would have time to become accustomed to the new closeness between them.

Though Thrawn seemed to have adjusted to the change immediately. Since he had returned to his quarters, Thrawn had been touching her almost constantly. Running his fingers through her hair or gently over her cheek, caressing her shoulders and running his palms over her thighs. There was a comfortable satisfaction emanating from him that Leia was taking great care to distance herself from. Though as Thrawn held her close to him, Leia felt the shock of waking up alone begin to drift into serenity.

Thrawn smiled at her, not an obvious change of expression, but the emotion reached his eyes. It made her feel like she was completely cared for. Laundry done, breakfast on the way, a late sleep in, and now the casual touch and emotion from him was hitting her with more effect than she originally expected.

Leia felt the force well inside her. The visions that had been flickering in her mind since she boarded the _Chimaera_ surfaced again. Then understanding crashed down onto her.

Shatter point. They were a shatter point. The binding together of their paths had adjusted the course of destiny for the entire galaxy. As individuals they had influence, but Grand Admiral Mitth’raw’nuruodo and Imperial Princess Leia Pravaera as a devoted pair, would be a threat to the standing structure of the Empire. They would be at their strongest, and at their most vulnerable.

Thrawn scooped her up and placed her back on the couch before pressing a kiss to the centre of her forehead and leaving to shower. Leia wandered around the quarters in a stunned state of disassociation. She considered her visions while she watched the flickering of some of the sculptures from the night before that were still on display. The ones Leia said she had particularly liked.

She realised the shirt she was wearing was the one Thrawn had been given by the med bay after his head injury, she wondered why he kept it. Leia was sure a long-sleeved shirt would be uncomfortably hot for a Chiss, there was no reason for him to keep it at all.

Her train of thought derailed as a droid came in carrying breakfast just as Thrawn emerged from the bedroom. The droid replaced the dinner plates from the night before with breakfast plates, but Thrawn stopped it leaving. “You will delete six minutes from your memory, beginning from two minutes prior to the time you entered the external door of my quarters. Command code omega twenty-one.” As the droid left Thrawn gestured for her to join him at the table.

“Now Leia. There are some considerations regarding physical intimacy we must make for our relationship. There is no kind way to say this, but I must. Chiss are built stronger than humans. Bones, flesh, muscle... humans are considerably more fragile. I have been careful with you Leia, but there is the possibility I will not be able to maintain that control. Although Chiss are culturally refined, the aspect of sexuality is one that Chiss have evolved to allow for the release of the primal and sometimes rather savage base urges. This means Chiss males can be... aggressive, and quite bestial. Hormones are released that can even cause temporary insanity. Translated, it is known as ‘love drunk'. Euphoria and a lack of responsibility and concern for consequences are common. Consequences such as the ability of a mate to endure the physical stresses of intercourse.”

“Wait, wait. You’re saying that sex is going to make you… want to hurt me?”

“No, Leia. Similar to humans, Chiss loose themselves entirely in pleasure, which means I may not be able to control my strength in my need for you. I know it is more romantic to find these things out in the moment, but it would be irresponsible of me to not at least make you aware. Chiss are barely sentient during love making, and if I had been a less experienced man, I may have done you genuine harm.”

Leia paused her eating and slowly nodded her understanding, “That's what you thought I was upset about earlier. You thought you'd been rough with me?” Leia considered him intently, remembering the genuine fear that had drawn the colour from his face when he thought he had harmed her.

Now, he looked almost ashamed. “Yes, Leia. I think you should prepare for the possibility I still might.”

She smiled at him under her eyelashes, coy and sweet. “So what you’re saying is that when you actually climax, you're going to be so engrossed in physical pleasure you might overuse your strength?” She touched her wrist, noticing the finger shaped bruises already blossoming from the night before. “Well, if that was you in complete control, I suggest you give the med bay a heads up.” She laughed softly, shaking her head.

“Leia, I am not trying to be _egotistical_. I am trying to communicate my concern that you may not actually enjoy what I want to do with you. And that if you have any misgivings or are uncomfortable you should tell me immediately, and as those concerns arise.”

“What you want to do with me? What’s that supposed to mean?” Leia felt a tingle of fear and excitement creep up her back. She saw Thrawn's eyes flash brightly, lust and desire burned so hot behind them it was almost scalding.

“That depends. Last night _I_ took the lead. But I have no objections to a reversal of that role. In fact, I have learned there are few things I _do_ object to. Very few. I want to explore you, Leia. To find out the absolute deepest most indulgent pleasure you are disposed to enjoy, and to brand your heart with my name so deeply you desire no one else. As you have already done to me.”

“That doesn't really tell me anything. I don't know what my desires are I... haven't trusted anyone in a long time.”

“I know, Leia. I know there are going to be many complications between us. I do believe however, that the choice we have made is indeed the correct path.” Thrawn leaned over to her and touched his forehead against hers, “A’m’ara. Ch'ah csarcican't ravzah vah can to bten'b ttozi. Ch'ah csarcican't g'ekasah sea veo ch'amn ch'ah ch'urci ch'at tsucavt vah. A’m’ara.****”

Leia had no idea what he was saying, but the tone of his voice and the vibration of the force around them told her it was an expulsion of endearing motion. She recognised a term he had used frequently over the last hour, “What does _A’m’ara_ mean?”

Thrawn blushed as Chiss do momentarily, before he took her hand and pressing it to his lips he said in a deep, low tone, “A’m’ara is a private term used for a romantic partner in the privacy of family only, much like my core name. Though only the significant other would use the term, of course.”

“Are you avoiding my question? Thrawn, what does it mean?” Leia replied gently, her voice soft and coaxing.

Thrawn smiled against her hand, “There is no accurate translation. But the closest I can determine in basic would be: Fire of the breath, melding with mine to kindle the life of spring.  Fire of the earth, holding me through the bitterness of winter. Fire of the stars, igniting my soul to spur me to ferocity.”

Leia had never heard anything so formal be so romantic. She felt her heart thundering at his insistence and confidence of his openness. He was vulnerable to her completely, and Leia was finding it hard not to simply let herself be swept away by his cool control of the situation. All she wanted to do in that moment was be immeasurably close to him, so close she could not distinguish herself from him.

Leia held herself back, physically, emotionally. She wasn’t ready to give Thrawn all of herself. How could she be? Yes, the force was nudging her towards him, but she could not find a way to relax into their new arrangement. Whatever that arrangement was.

She frowned, “That sounds... I don't know. Thrawn, this is a lot to take in. I'm not sure talking about this is helping me feel more comfortable, just more confused.”

“We have a lot of time for that, Leia. You do not need to evaluate anything so quickly.” He caressed the bruising on her wrist, “I will be here when you are ready to talk further, or to just be close if that is what you wish. You are welcome in my presence and my quarters whenever you desire. I have already informed Rukh to allow you in at all hours.”

Leia just nodded. He was so straightforward, not at all shy of his emotions and desires, once she had shown Thrawn she was receptive to them. It was like being hit with a tidal wave. From one day to the next Thrawn had gone from stoic and nearly aloof, to unguarded and unreserved. Leia was not sure she could do the same for him.

 

 

They discussed other things. His sleeping patterns and odd hours. Assuming full control romantically as he did in all aspects of his life, he simply informed her how the more basic parts of his existence, and now by extension hers, worked. He asked her similar questions about her own life, fitting her needs in with his as they ran a path of necessity and compromise. Thrawn watched her face growing hotter with each question and he became more amused as time went on.

After they finished breakfast he stood and moved behind her while she sat. “C3PO will arrive shortly I assume. Please make yourself at home.” His hand brushed up her throat. Without thinking about what the gesture might mean to a human, Thrawn gently but firmly gripped her by the back of the neck, his thumb gently caressing just behind her ear. “I must organise the logistics of our arrangement.” Then he squeezed her throat possessively before he walked briskly to his desk and obviously dove back into work.

Leia wandered off to shower. C3PO had not yet arrived and so she returned to his living room in the borrowed shirt. Thrawn's gaze flicked to her as she entered and he felt a subtle smile softening the corners of his eyes again. He was pleased he _had_ kept the shirt now. He had been planning on wearing it around her again. After her obvious reaction to it. Eli had once mentioned that women, for some force unknown reason, liked men in shirts with the sleeves rolled up. He had stored that piece of information away unknowingly until he had seen her watching him.

She was obviously unsure of what to do now. Leia seemed to be almost more uncomfortable around him now than she had ever been. Although she certainly responded well to his gestures of affection and reassurance, she was keeping a firm distance emotionally. Thrawn opened his mouth to say something about what he had just arranged while she had showered, but was interrupted when both sets of doors to his quarters, internal and external, opened without warning.

 

 

Eli Vanto hurried to get himself ready. He had been woken up at 0600 instead of 0500 and had received the code from Thrawn that something urgent had developed regarding ‘the plan’.  He wasn’t happy about waiting two hours to find out what it was, but he didn’t want to take the risk of arriving too early to Thrawn’s quarters. It might re-start the rumour mill they had only recently been able to quash, and Thrawn had specified 0800. So he quickly exercised and ate before grooming and getting ready for the meeting. The exertion had done nothing to quiet his nerves, the code meant something serious had happened.

Eli restrained himself while walking through the _Chimaera_. But punched his override code into Thrawn’s door when he arrived and launched himself through the atrium. Thank the stars the Noghri had been thought to read basic and would see the ID code as the door unlocked, or he knew he would have lost his head.

Bursting into the room, he practically shouted, “I just got your coded message! What happened?! What are we-" Eli stopped dead as he noticed Leia standing in the doorway of Thrawn's bedroom in little more than what was obviously _not_ her shirt.

Thrawn spoke cooly, completely calm and collected. “We have two days to induct the Princess into the strategy before we must return to regular duties.”

Eli stuttered but could not seem to figure out what he wanted to say. Leia and Eli stared at each other for what felt like eternity, until the door comm chimed and C3PO made a much more dignified entrance with Leia's belongings. The droid's chatter interrupted the obvious astonishment and embarrassment of the moment. Leia quickly pulled C3PO into the bedroom and nearly slammed the door behind them in her haste.

Eli turned to Thrawn and just raised his hands in a _what the kriff_ gesture. Thrawn raised his eyebrows as if to reply _what were you expecting_.

Eli couldn't seem to find words until finally he burst out, “Kriff Thrawn, you could have warned me. I wouldn't have used the door override... someone could have seen her while they were walkin’ by! For force sake, Thrawn. Did you do what I think you did last night?”

Thrawn began to collect the necessary data cards from his hidden stash, seemingly completely un-phased by the whole situation. “I thought we had discussed my interest in the Princess in depth.”

“In depth yeah, but I thought you'd go a little slower with her, I guess. It's not like you to fool around with humans, and especially not sleep with one the first night... or did I miss somethin’? How long has his been goin’ on for? Did you hold back? Or did you just go for it? Are you guys like, _together_ now? Or are you just foolin’ around? Cause you might be able to keep your usual play thin’s under wraps but Leia is hardly the kind of girl you will be able to hide. Do you want to-" Thrawn's raised hand silenced him.

“Commander. Eli. She is not a plaything. I have already decided that our relationship will be one based off of more than simple attraction. I intend to ensure she and I have a strong bond based on trust and mutual satisfaction. Leia is not a woman to be trifled with. She is incredibly capable, she and I can feasibly manage the needs of the entire galaxy by ourselves with some effort. Leia will take her place at my side and conduct the political arena while I conduct military action. You will continue in your current role until the matter at hand is settled well enough for you to be envoy of the Empire to the Ascendancy.”

Eli plonked himself into his usual chair and took a few deep breaths, running his hands through his dark sandy hair. “So we're really doing this then? We're really going to overthrow an Empire... Fuck!” Eli used a curse word heard _very_ rarely, one considered strong even in less civilised circles. “So what do we do now? What are _you_ going to do now?”

Thrawn sat down opposite him, “I have something to confess. I have made an oversight... Leia was not sent here to study tactics. We knew there was a trap of some kind, but I had not anticipated that it would be so... specific. Leia has been designed to draw attention, her armour carefully sculpted to ensure that attention is focused on her femininity, while preserving her warrior status. She was indeed bait, but to what end?”

Eli thought for only a moment before his mouth dropped open, “Oh Kriff. He _needs_ you two to team up and join the rebellion against him! Because then he can tell the populous that this whole war is all constructed by you two to overthrow him! He hoped you would tell each other about how much you hated him. Then when you try to take him out, he has good standin’ with the people to use the Duosphere, or the Death Stars, or whatever he likes, to destroy you both… Sir, he might even get encouragement to use the Death Star against the Ascendancy, as a way to seek revenge on the Chiss for _‘all Thrawn did to the people of the Empire'_. That's why he's been givin’ you all the worst possible assignments, all the cruel and nasty jobs no one else has the stomach for. We thought it was just what happened at Batonn, that you proved yourself vicious enough to follow through… But Thrawn, he’s been setting you up for this from the start!”

Thrawn gave him the smile of a satisfied teacher, “Precisely. So, what are we to do about it?”

“We do exactly what he wants for now.” Leia emerged from the bedroom fully dressed in armour and lent against the door frame. “We play strait into his plan until the last second. If he realises we're already in control, he'll use everything he has to bring us down. So Thrawn and I will have to play infatuated love birds, hell bent on defying the norm to be together. We should ask the Emperor’s blessing before we go public. We have to make the statement that we are not simply consolidating power by being together romantically. That way, the others will go to extremes to bring us down out of fear, forcing the Emperor to his limits to protect us, if he wants to blame the bloodshed on us later.”

“I agree,” Thrawn replied. “I thought Tarkin's party might be the best opportunity to make our public statement.”

Leia shook her head, “Too soon. We won’t be back on Coruscant for a while yet. And we _will_ have to ask the Emperor’s blessing before we make this public.”

Thrawn’s lip tugged into a brief smile, “Then it is a lucky coincidence that the Emperor has decided to attend Tarkin’s event himself. We will have the opportunity to speak with him before hand.”

Leia’s eyes widened in shock, “You can’t be serious? He’s actually attending? Thrawn, you said I had time!”

“You will have enough.” Thrawn said matter of fact.

“Two weeks?”

“Yes.” Again, he was matter of fact. They stared at each other for a long time, “Are you committed to attending the event with another?”

Leia laughed resignedly “No,” she sauntering across the room “Are you asking me to prom, Grand Admiral?” as she reached Thrawn, she absently ran a hand through his hair. His eyes closed and his head lolled back with her touch. Thrawn practically purred.

Eli blushed deeply and looked uncomfortable at the low murmuring rumble escaping Thrawn’s lips at Leia's caress. “No, A’m'ara. I am simply stating my intention to claim my place at your side.”

Leia raised an eyebrow at him and grinned coyly. Then she laughed softly and turned to Eli, “Doesn't make many requests, does he? Mostly just tells you what's going to happen.” She turned back to Thrawn and brushed his hair into place just the way he liked to keep it. “I accept your intentions, but you must know how much of a scandal this will be.”

Thrawn nodded to her and took her hand and kissed the inside of her wrist, “Yes, A’m'ara. We will be in considerable danger while we are on Naboo. Rukh will be with us, but perhaps we should look at what else may be done to ensure the safety of our party?”

Together Leia and Thrawn began to hash out how they were going to get to and from Naboo alive.

Eli stared from one to the other. Thrawn had essentially assured him that his relationship with Leia was less than a day old, but the two of them interacted in a way that showed there was already a great deal of affection, familiarity and trust between them.

_Yeah, Thrawn definitely went for it. The Princess seems pleased enough with his abilities, she’s practically all over him. But he seems pretty riled still… Ha! He must have held himself back... Oh this could be fun. The last time he did **that** he was so worked up, he ended up nearly gettin’ himself caught taking Admiral Leithcourt over her desk while he was still **technically** under her command._

Eli was jolted out of his thoughts when C3PO’s grating voice asked if the droid would be accompanying them and what dress Leia would like to wear. Leia waved him off and ordered him to go to her quarters and retrieve her weapons and data pad. Then the real work began.

 

 

 

Thrawn and Eli spent the first day catching her up on everything they had done and had planned. It was a whirlwind experience, having all the propaganda turned over and demolished by a serving Grand Admiral. All her beliefs and expectations challenged. By the end of the day she was emotionally and mentally exhausted.

Leia sat on the couch in front of them, her head in her hands. She knew the Empire was not all sunshine and roses, she herself dwelt in the seething darkness. But is was another thing entirely to realise that the whole system was built on a lie. Constructed solely to funnel power and wealth to the chosen few, while the rest of the galaxy languished in suffering.

Leia knew she shouldn’t care, the Emperor had taught her not to. But she did. That spark of brilliant riotousness Thrawn had re-ignited in her seared her soul until she felt like she would explode if she was under the Emperor’s control for even one more minute.

She could feel herself shaking. She felt physically sick to know her father had been a part of this for so long, had in fact created the very thing she now knew she would die trying to destroy.

_Maybe that’s why father was so uncomfortable with the arrangement that Thrawn should teach me tactics, rather than him. The Organa’s were right, they fought against this madness and their entire **planet** was destroyed for it._

“This has to stop.” Leia nearly sobbed. “This… This can’t continue. We can’t be a part of this! How can _you_ be a part of this, when you know what’s happening? What the hell are you doing?”

“I am doing what must be done for the greater good. I am a warrior, Leia. Warriors must take lives to defeat their enemy, you know this. You are a warrior as well, and you have taken many lives. What we are planning to do is the only way we may be convinced the Emperor is brought low.”

“Low will never be enough! Thrawn, you don’t know what he can do. You have no comprehension of how much it will take to destroy him.” she shivered and her teeth started to chatter, a combination of fear and the cold room.

“Actually Leia. I believe I do. That is why you must use the Duosphere one last time.”

“No!” Leia looked him in the eyes and made sure to keep her voice level and steady, “I will not. I will never go through that again. I will _never_ allow myself to be _used_ like that again.”

Thrawn moved to the couch to sit beside her, “You must. You are the only being who has been into the sphere enough times to have the necessary build up of abilities to overcome him. We can destroy him, but you must do this, one. more. time. I will be with you, and so will Erso. He has assured me he will take this personal risk to solidify your control of the force.”

Leia shook her head, “No. I can’t.” Leia moved to pull away from him but he drew her into his arms tightly.

“I will protect you, Leia. You have strength enough for this, I promise. I would not ask something of you I thought you could not deliver… It’s getting late. This discussion can wait for another time. We have a little to spare for this.” Thrawn looked over at Eli, who nodded his agreement and began to pack away his things.

Thrawn did not release her until Eli was leaving. Leia went to leave with him, but Thrawn caught her hand and held her near him.

“Stay with me tonight. No expectations. I do not think you should be alone this evening. If you prefer, I will sleep in the living room.”

“No!” Leia said quickly before she could stop herself, “I mean, you don’t have to sleep in the lounge.”

Thrawn smirked and drew her close to him, his arms and body heat enveloping her. “I see. You wish to have the experience of waking up beside me, A’m’ara?”

Leia felt her muscles sag with exhaustion and relief in his presence. She sighed, closed her eyes and nuzzled into him further as a reply.

“Come then. You will have your heart’s desire.”

True to his word. She did. After a night of nothing more than gentle kissing and running his warm hands over her skin.

 

 

 

Thrawn was sitting propped up against the headboard flicking through his data pad when he heard the tell-tale signs of his lover beginning to wake. He discarded his data pad on the night stand and shuffled back down into the bed until he could wrap her in his arms comfortably. Leia stirred and wriggled into his embrace. Her skin was cold against him and he began to consider the pros and cons of various thermostat settings.

Thrawn had already organised their day. As well as a few things he had set in motion for the future.

It would not be long, he knew, until she opened her eyes to him _every_ morning. All that was needed was a little push. A push he knew would come sooner or later. It was not unheard of for sabotage to take place in the navy, even on an ISD. Thrawn was convinced someone would make an attempt, either on Naboo or shortly afterwards.

Thrawn was going to make sure when it did, that he was in a prime position to accept the opportunities that came to him, and deflect the danger that would follow. He would move her into his quarters the moment there was appropriate cause to convince her to do so.

Until then, he would simply spend every waking moment fighting for her.

Heart, mind, body and soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *: Illi'ala- Pronounced Ill iha ala. Made up for this fic.  
> **: Fuck, i'm in trouble. These hormones are going to disintegrate my brain. Summer Gods, nothing should feel this good! Least of all being driven insane.  
> ***: A'm'ara- Pronounced Ah m hara. Made up for this fic.  
> ****: I would follow you blind into the snow. I shall sacrifice whatever I must to protect you.


	9. Before the Throne.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things heat up for Thrawn and Leia as the Grand Admiral's discipline finally gives out.  
> It's time to present their case to the Emperor.  
> A conspiracy is revealed.  
> Thrawn asks an old friend for relationship advice. 
> 
> Cheunh translation in the chapter notes at the end.

Vader knelt before his master. He had been summoned from the skirmish he had been overseeing surreptitiously, forced to leave his own fleet behind to return to Coruscant on a smaller vessel that drew no attention. Now he was here, he knew the reason for his summoning, and it would not be a pleasant conversation.

“Have you sensed it? My Master?”

“I sense many things. What do you speak of, my apprentice?” The Emperor croaked.

“My son, he is planning a specific attack. One he is most sure will cripple the Empire. We must not allow him to do so.”

The Emperor chuckled darkly, “After Tarkin’s gala on Naboo we will go straight to the Hydra project. Once there, we will draw Luke Skywalker to us. Skywalker can then be captured and used to power the device for myself. I will drain him of his life force, and then together, my apprentice, we may bring Padme back.”

Vader felt his heart shatter at just the mention of her name. After all these years, and so much suffering, perhaps he could be whole once more.

Padme.

His beautiful, fiery Padme.

Leia had so much of her mother in her. Vader wished she had had less of him, but it was that part of her that made her immutable. He had given her that at least. His ability to keep going through complete desolation.

“Yes, my Master.” Vader replied.

So, they would be attending that ridiculous gala. A waste of his time, though he dared not challenge the purpose of their visit. He would see his child again and perhaps when all this was said and done, Anakin Skywalker and Padme Naberrie could be together again.

He could sacrifice one child for that.

 

                                                                                                ***

It had been an entire week of agony.

Leia had slept in his bed every night since the first time. They had not even discussed whether that would happen. Somehow, she simply ended up in his arms every night. Leia still held her emotions for him at arm’s length, but now and again when he shared her body, she would allow him to glimpse the promise of what might be.

Thrawn had half a mind to instruct Leia’s C3PO to simply move her things to his quarters without delay.

But that would draw attention, and their relationship was still a closely guarded secret. Though there were several of his closest officers who, he knew, suspected something between him and the Princess. His young Medical Officer, Leon Barris had surely put the puzzle together.

 “Grand Admiral! You’re not due for your physical for another two months!” exclaimed the doctor as Thrawn arrived for his rather abruptly scheduled appointment. The young dark blond man was obviously concerned. Thrawn had a tendency to put off such appointments for as long as possible, and coming in early was undeniably suspicious.

“Sir,” Leon’s voice was low, “Are you rather unwell? Your temperature is nearly a full degree higher than it should be, and your bloodwork is… unusual.”

Thrawn suppressed a sigh, “I am not _specifically_ unwell, Doctor. However, there is a matter we must discuss.”

Leon raised his eyebrows and waited expectantly.

“I… have begun an intimate relationship rather recently.”

The doctors jaw relaxed, but his mouth didn’t quite drop open, though his eyebrows raised high in surprise. Realising his rather obvious reaction, he quickly returned to a passive, clinical expression. “I see, Sir. This is the first time we’ve had this discussion in the two years I have been assigned to the _Chimaera_. I’m assuming there have not been any similar relationships you simply decided not to mention?”

“No, Doctor, that would be irresponsible of me. My species does not undertake relationships in the manner humans seem to, and there are some… complications. I believe this is the cause of the results you have seen.”

“Mmm hmmm. Well then, you’d better inform me what’s going on with your physiology as best you can.”

They spent the next half hour discussing Illi’ala.

The Doctor let out a low whistle, “I’ll see what I can do for you, Grand Admiral. I can’t make any promises. You’re the only Chiss I’ve ever examined and I’m not sure there’s anything that can be done anyway. This is a natural cycle for you, I think medically supressing it could be dangerous for your health.”

“I require your best efforts. I may… become unfit for command, if the progression is as severe as anticipated. That would be disastrous for the Navy, and for myself and those around me. My rank is the only thing that defends against further attempts on my life and theirs.”

Leon stroked his chin, “There have been far too many of those for my liking too, Sir. I’ll look into it, of course. But I don’t think you should rely on a medicinal solution. Is there any other way to stave this thing off?”

“Yes.” Thrawn turned away, using the time it took to dress back into his uniform to decide how he would explain this to a _human_. “There is a way to suppress the main proportion of the hormone changes. But it requires considerable self-denial. I am unsure I will be able to maintain such a state for any great length of time, and I do not think my partner will allow me to do so for long either. She has already questioned my refusal to climax several times.”

“Oh! Right, okay. You supress it by- Well, I can see why that would be a tricky situation.” he nodded thoughtfully to himself. “Best of luck with that Grand Admiral. I doubt many human men in your position would have lasted _this_ long.”

Thrawn raised an eyebrow. The doctor knew, he _must_ know. That was the trouble, there wasn’t anyone else in the fleet that it could feasibly be.

As time went by, there was no progress from the doctor. There was now only a few days until Tarkin’s Birthday Gala on Naboo. Thrawn was becoming increasingly tense, his constant proximity to Leia made it nearly impossible for him to find a moments peace.

It was agony, pure _agony_ , and Thrawn was enjoying every minute of it, which only frustrated him more.

Sometimes, when she stood close to him in a quiet room, he would listen to her breathing, just on the edge of the range of his hearing. The life drawing in and out of her body made him simply ache to be within her, to draw himself in and out in equal pace. To satiate the slowly overboiling desire that interjected into his every thought.

Thrawn needed his wits about him now more than ever. Leia had been forced to murder her only other true lover, and she was becoming more and more anxious about the possibility every day. There was also the complication that the Rebellion would most certainly make an attack on the event on Naboo. Which Lord Vader was also attending.

Thrawn disliked the idea of so much of the Empire’s highest-ranking personnel being in one place at one time, especially as the event was not exactly confidential. The whole planet was in a state of celebration, logically it would be a miracle if they were not attacked in full force. He had wanted to warn the Rebel leadership against such a waste of their personnel, but he could not risk the possibility of discovery.

They would make the attack, and he would have to defeat them, wasting resources and personnel on both sides. A petty proposition. One that left a sour taste in his mouth.

 

There was much excitement in the planet’s surface as the Emperor landed, accompanied by Lord Vader. Quickly taken into the cover of the Palace, the Emperor had settled himself quickly into the throne.

It was time.

Taking place on the same battlefield of the Gungan/Nubian battle against the Trade Federation, once the battle begun, it had turned to complete chaos.

Leia was now in the epicentre of the maelstrom. Her combat abilities took Thrawn’s breath away as he watched from a command Lambda. She was vicious and entirely magnificent, Thrawn felt a lingering guilt for the Rebels. But they knew he would not lessen his strikes against them as they attempted to obliterate the leadership of the Empire. Neither could Leia.

The fate of the galaxy depended on their ability to remain in the Emperor’s good graces until they were ready to join the strike against him.

Then Thrawn’s blood ran cold as Leia’s voice came over his direct comm line.

“I have to ditch. I’ve taken a serious hit. I can’t hold -static- coming in too fast -static- _Thraawn!_ ”

He watched as her TIE disintegrated. His heavy breathing was echoing through his ears.

_Leia._

Then, as if in the distance, he heard a tech say she had ditched successfully. He waisted no time, not even bothering to tell Eli where he was going, he went to the armoury of the shuttle.

Only to find his own armour was not there! He had _forgotten_ to have it brought from the _Chimaera_. He had _forgotten_! There were Death Trooper uniforms and armour stocked however, and he wasted little time donning the different uniform. He left behind the sections that didn’t fit him, and when he was finished, it looked marginally like the operations uniform he wore during his time as a Commander in the Ascendancy.   

It felt _good_ to be commanding a mission again.

He dropped down into the maelstrom and was immediately in his element. The six Stormtroopers and four Deathtroopers accompanying him were proficient and well trained. They made it to Leia’s drop site with only a single Stormtrooper sustaining a minor blaster wound.

As they neared her new position Thrawn was awestruck. Her searing red blades whirled around her, deflecting bolt after bolt from the considerable deployment of Rebels. She was even more magnificent in ground combat than she was in a starfighter.

Thrawn felt the beast in his chest roar with desire for her. When she chose to use the force, Leia was a juggernaut, completely unstoppable. If he hadn’t already loved her, Thrawn would have fallen for her right then.

She saw him from the corner of her vision just as Rebel starfighter reinforcements pelted the ground around them with lazer fire. Leia followed his beckoning gesture and the two raced towards the waiting Lambda with Thrawn’s now substantially reduced guard.

By the time they were nearing the shuttle it was only the two of them left.

 

Leia was running as fast as she could, not daring to look back. Thrawn was somehow managing to keep pace with her, she would have smiled in appreciation of his physical abilities if their lives had not been at stake. Feeling the heat and tremor of the explosions from the lazer fire behind her, she sprinted on. They were near the shuttle, but the lazer fire was getting too close.

They weren’t going to make it.

They were going to die.

Then Thrawn collided with her, wrapping his strong arms around her waist. Leia felt her feet leave the ground. Thrown sideways, she was falling. Then with a near bone crushing _crack,_ they hit the deck of a troop carrier, Thrawn landing on top of her.

They stayed like that for several moments, catching their breath. So reminiscent of the last few weeks they had spent together. Both hearts beating out of their chests, hair damp with exertion. Eventually he found the strength to lift himself off her slightly, and their gaze met.

Leia couldn’t help herself. She didn’t care they were surrounded by Stormtroopers. She wouldn’t have cared if her own father had been aboard the troop carrier that had roared up behind them as the lazers cut off their retreat to the Lambda.

She grabbed either side of Thrawn’s head and closed the short distance between their lips. Kissing him with crushing force on their mouths. She didn’t let go until she was starved for air. Leia had expected him to pull away, always so careful to conceal their burgeoning relationship. But he didn’t.

Instead Thrawn returned the kiss with even more fervour. Somehow now between her thighs, he devoured her. Both completely forgot where they were, and that they were not alone. They kissed with undeniable passion and deep craving.

At least till the carrier stated to take fire.

 

The battle lasted only ten more minutes from then. Eli had taken command once Thrawn had disappeared, and was efficient as ever.

The Rebels retreated and Naboo was safe.

The celebrations continued below as the troops returned to the capital’s hanger bays.

 

As Thrawn and Leia arrived, he scooped up a death trooper helmet and grabbed her upper arm. “Come with me. Now!” he said gruffly, whipping her hood up to cover her face and slamming the helmet down over his own head.

He pulled her down a long, darkened gap between two rows of supply crates. There was not quite enough room for the two of them to walk side by side. As they reached the end of the row, he pulled the helmet off his head.

“I did not want us to be too noticeable.” He said throwing it aside. Then he grabbed her by the waist and lifted her against the crate. As he claimed her mouth, he knew he couldn’t, _wouldn’t_ deny himself any longer.

He tore at the clasps of her cloak and armour as she fumbled with the borrowed trooper uniform he wore. Eventually he let her down and before he could remember how, they were both stripped from the waist up. They touched each other greedily. Her pert breasts peaked with desire and he couldn’t resist the urge to drop to his knees and devour them as well.

Her moans rang through his ears and he quickly removed the rest of the barriers to her skin. Boots and pants and belt scattered around the tiny space with the rest of their clothing. He stood to remove his own boots, then nearly groaned as Leia went to her own knees in front of him.

She paused. Then Thrawn realised they hadn’t done that yet. Leia had never taken him into her mouth in the two weeks they had been together. He had been to focused on claiming her sex to think about having her please him in that way.

Then he realised she might never have done it before with _anyone._

She drew him free of his pants with trebling fingers.

He took two steading breaths before he spoke, “Leia, you don’t have to- Oohhh!”

He fell back against the wall and his head lolled back as her lips wrapped around him. She sucked him gently at first, the mild stimulation not nearly meeting the need within him. He let her explore nevertheless, and after a few moments she drew him in deeper and found a steady rhythm.

He gasped with every movement of her mouth on him. He opened his eyes but could hardly see, his lust was so palpable in his veins it nearly blacked out his vision. He could feel every muscle and nerve in his body _screaming_ for more. He tangled his fingers in her dark hair.

“K’tah, Leia. _Leia._ I need you. _Stars Leia. **Please!**_ ” he gently pulled her back from him, panting hard.

He had her pinned back against the crate within a second. He wanted her more than he could stand, “Leia. Leia, Please. Aahh, _please!_ ” he felt like he was drowning, losing his mind in desperation.

Her reply was like coming up from air, “Take me.” was all he heard before he kissed her and plunged himself into her intimate flesh.

She gasped then cried out. Gasped again as he drew out, then Thrawn’s world went dark as he heard the most intimate thing he could imagine pass her lips, “Mitth’raw’nuruodo, let me have all of you.”

 

Wrapping her legs around his waist Leia was overwhelmed with lust. Her nails clawed across his skin, leaving trails of deep indigo.

His voice resonated deep in his chest as he spoke to her, “Csesaz sei ch'ah tuzir bun'is vah. Bun vn'inen'i, vit'ecotis ch'ahn ch'at… ch’ahhh!” as the last syllable left his lips Leia felt his resolve crumble.

Thrawn released a low moan, tilted his head back and thrust into her viscously. Hoarse groans betraying his state of being. His full strength pressed her between him and the metal crate. His hands gripped her hips so tightly, his strength forced her to bare down on him. Something hot and viscous filled her, the consistency of dark honey. Only increasing the friction between them.

Leia thought he would now be sated, she knew how the mechanics of sex worked, but Thrawn’s pleasure did not diminish. He seemed to reach an unyielding plateau, slowly growing more and more aggressive. Single syllable curse words seemed to be all he could manage now.

Low keening growls filled her ears. Leia’s whole body jolted each time his hips slammed into her. She could feel herself reaching her own peak, she cried his name breathlessly and her back arched. She felt like her whole body had been electrified, an internal lightning strike flowed through her an she could no longer comprehend the world around her.

Leia could hear herself screaming his name but didn’t have the presence of mind to think of anything besides the waves of ecstasy rolling through her.

 

Thrawn could barely think. He was barely able to comprehend the intensity that was building inside him. He had reached his first peak, and plateaued. He had been wary of his full climax, now though, he was intent on fulfilling the searing need within him. Because he _knew_ Leia needed him as much as he needed her.

Leia’s depths fluttered around his cock as she wailed his full name. She pronounced it so beautifully, it felt _right_ to hear his name drawn from her in the very deepest moment of her desire. He lost all thought and reason.

They moved together until he could no longer stand the pressure building in his abdomen. It was close, so close to being ultimately fulfilling.

Taking one final deep breath he allowed himself to plunge into her as hard as he could. Thrawn heard himself roar and was powerless to stop it. Burst after burst of triumph washed over him with each following thrust.

He clenched his fingers into her hips and sunk his teeth deep into the connection of her shoulder and throat as the last ripples of pleasure left him. Leaving bruises over her pale skin, marks that in his culture would have denoted her as _his_. A woman taken, claimed. He felt her climax around him again at his eagerness to possess her, satisfaction and pride washed over him.

He had achieved his victory.

It simultaneously felt like an eternity and an instant before it was over. He had no concept of how long it took him to settle back into himself. When he let her down, she was still shaking and gasping. They held each other close as they settled down, still pressing her angst the crate with his body.

Thrawn felt his thoughts become crystal clear. Sharper than they had possibly ever been.

He knew how to handle their situation with Palpatine. He knew how to manipulate the Emperor of the galaxy into acquiescing to his deepest wish. To give him Leia Pravaera.

_No, not ‘Pravaera’. **Skywalker**._

The Rebels had used Anakin Skywalker as a martyr ever since Luke’s existence had been announced. It was time for Leia to claim him back.

Thrawn would keep his life, and his lover.

All he had to do was set his cards on the table, and watch the other hands yield.

 

 

Leia was taking heavy breaths beside him as they walked, she was pale and quiet. Thrawn took her hand and placed a chaste kiss to her knuckles, noticing her relax slightly as they made eye contact. He enjoyed the effect, his gaze always seemed to settle her.

Just beyond the doors in front of them. Lay his ultimate fate. The Red Guards opened the door, and Thrawn and Leia stepped inside.

Darth Vader stood a few paces to their left of the Emperor, unreadable as always. The Emperor however, smiled with malice and obvious anticipation. Thrawn knew he could probably sense Leia’s fear and tension, he wanted to reach for her hand again, but now was not the time for that.

He allowed Leia to take the initial lead, agreeing it would be the most proper way to engage the matter.

She bowed low, “My Lord. It is an honour to have routed the rebels from your home world.”

The Emperor waived his hand, “Eugh! Enough, I know why you are here before me girl. Speak your true mind!”

Leia balked. “My Lord?”

 **“ _DO NOT THINK I CANNOT SENSE YOUR FEAR!”_**  the Emperor roared.

Leia jolted as the words crashed over her.

Thrawn could see Leia’s whole body shaking in absolute terror. He supressed the anger that welled in him at the sight of his beloved in such a state.

“I- I, have come before you to-… Master… Please.”

“Get on with it, you pitiful child!” his tone was so full of malice it seemed to draw all the warmth from the room. Palpatine leaned back in his throne, and waited.

Thrawn sent Vader a glance, and to his surprise Vader seemed to droop his head and look away.

Thrawn realised he was ashamed. The Sith Lord was ashamed that his child would be treated this way, that there was _nothing_ he could do to protect her.

Thrawn stepped forward, his gaze lingering on Vader for a moment. With a look that said quite plainly, ‘ _If **you** cannot protect her, **I** will!’_

“Your Majesty. Your servant, Lord Vader, made a deal with many of your inner circle when Leia went missing a year ago. That agreement stated that whomever brought Leia back, would have the right to claim her. Today, I come before you to stake such a claim.”

The Emperor chuckled darkly, “Do you now, Mitth’raw’nuruodo? A dangerous manoeuvre, even for you. Do you not know the fate that has befallen all others who have wished to do so?”

“I am aware, Your Majesty. I believe the risk is worth the reward, to myself and to the galaxy as a whole.”

“Is that so? You have prepared your case? Begin.”

Thrawn took a deep breath and launched in, “The Rebels are gaining momentum and force, eventually the war will descend into a galaxy wide coup if the High Council and High Command, along with the Grand Moffs and Grand Admirals do not return to working as a single unit. The contempt and paranoia inspired by the general lust for power has trickled into dissent.

“That decent stems from uncertainty of the hierarchy of the Empire at the top tier of status. What is needed is an acknowledged Heir. Someone who can control the politicians and the military alike. Quashing the attempts to overthrow you by making clear who stands in their way. They will fight against the Heir, rather than the throne itself.

“Leia, is that Heir. She is the only reasonable choice. Still beloved by the people, but feared in equal measure. The issue, of course, is that she is young and inexperienced. She requires someone with that experience by her side to ensure she is seen as a formidable step in the battle to overthrow you.

“Due to the nature of the promise of her father, I request that you make _me_ her consort. Together she and I will defend the throne, and serve you as one, Your Majesty.”

Palpatine grinned evilly, “And how will you do this, Grand Admiral?”

“The Rebels are using Anakin Skywalker as a martyr of the old republic. He and his son are being constructed as a figurehead for all that came before, and all they intend to build after your demise.

“Let Leia claim him back. Announce her true parentage, and Lord Vader’s identity to the galaxy. Change her name to accommodate the new information, while announcing her new consort. This will solidify her position, and demoralise the Rebel recruitment.”

A long silence followed Thrawn’s speech as the Emperor considered his words.

Eventually he spoke, “It is well you have a sound argument, Grand Admiral. I was hoping I would not have to have her execute you. Although Lord Vader is my most loyal and experienced force user, _you_ are my most loyal and effective military leader. It would have been a terrible blow to the Navy had such an action been required.”

“I agree, Your Majesty.”

“There is of course one complication you have not considered, Mitth’raw’nuruodo. Leia is the most capable and prepared of all my force sensitives when it comes to the quiet assassination of high-ranking officials. I am assuming you will not wish her to continue to do so, so who now will serve me in this manner?”

Leia regained her composure and stepped up beside Thrawn, “I will train whomever you wish to carry out those orders, Master.”

The Emperor considered for a moment, “Very well, Mara Jade has since come of age for such a purpose. She will accompany you to the Gala and you will advise her in her commission.”

“May I ask who the commission is, Master?”

The Emperor considered for a moment, then seemed to decide on a name, “Nils Tenant.”

Leia was obviously shocked, “Master, he has moved against you? I have never sensed disloyalty from him!”

“Nevertheless, advise Mara Jade to destroy him.” he waived his hand in dismissal.

Leia and Thrawn left the throne room. Thrawn had a distinct sense of unease. It had been too easy, _far_ too easy. Thrawn had several other cards to play, none of them were apparently needed. Not only that, but the execution of Tenant did not make sense. Unless the Emperor had become so paranoid that he was simply killing off all the Joint Chiefs, which seemed unlikely, there was an insidious reason for the order Leia had been given.

_Was the Emperor expecting this ‘Mara Jade’ to fail? Was it a ploy to ensure Leia would be forced to carry out the order herself?_

Once they were out of sight of the throne room, Thrawn pulled Leia to a halt. “Tell me about this, ‘Mara Jade’.”

Leia leveled her gaze to him, “No.” Her tone final and cold, “You don’t get to ask those questions. Not after you just bartered me like a piece of meat.”

Leia’s small hands were balled into fists, and she trembled with rage.

Thrawn sighed, “A’m’ara-”

_Crack._

Leia’s palm collided with his cheek. He felt the heat and sting of her fury and could not help but press his own hand against it.

“If you were _any_ other man! I’d have murdered you where you stood!”

They stood in the empty hallway in silence for a long time.

“Then I suppose it is a good thing I am unlike any other man. It needed to be done Leia. Or your father would have protested. I had planned to-”

“STOP! Just stop. You’re always doing this! Pushing and pulling people in any direction you want. You didn’t even bother to ask if I wanted to change my name! I didn’t want to be given to you as a kriffing trophy! I thought we were going into this together. But as always, you have to control the whole scene to your liking!”

“Leia-”

“I have a job to do. I suggest you continue to do yours! I doubt the Rebels are finished. Go be a Grand Admiral!” she turned and stormed away.

Thrawn sighed. Humans were so emotional, and it seemed he had chosen the only one in the galaxy with the courage and power to make even _him_ feel two feet tall.

 

Thrawn delved into the matter of Nils Tenant. He got Eli checking communication matrix sheets and financial records and before long they were coming to a conclusion.

There had been a great deal of correspondence between Nils and Tarkin, followed by Tarkin and Krennic, then Krennic and Tigellinus. Usually in that order, but never were the four men in the _same_ holo call. Apparently, they were trying to hide their tracks.

Thrawn doubted they were trying a coup, specifically. Tarkin very much believed in the Empire and the Emperor himself. Krennic was of a similar mind, he and Tenant were practically Tarkin’s lackeys. So what exactly was the conspiracy the four men were concocting?

Then the comm call came in.

There had been a partially successful attempt to assassinate Verge and his father on their way to Naboo. His father had perished, and Verge had been seriously injured. Rebels were being blamed, but Eli had his doubts.

“There’s no way Sir. This was an inside job if I ever saw one. Their ship had to drop out of hyperspace at the exact co-ordinates and there’s no way the Rebels could have known there was a minor fuel leak. Someone on board that ship knew what they were doin’.”

“Who do you suspect was the target? Verge, his father, or both?”

“From the way the assailants stormed the ship Sir, it looked like they were headin’ for Verge. See the blaster patterns here as they go down the hall?” he pointed to an image on his data pad, “They were targetin’ Verge. His father was only injured at all because he was protectin’ his son. The security footage backs that up.”

“I see. Have there been any similar incidents as of late?”

“Assassinations? No, but there was a pretty intense attack on Rufaas Tigellinus’s personal ship about two weeks ago Sir.”

“Very curious indeed. Was the ship boarded?”

“Yes sir, and the assailants were also killed. They were also wearin’ the rebel insignia.”

“Show me the insignias the two groups were wearing side by side. As well as the images we have on known Rebels personnel's' insignias.”

Eli frowned in confusion, “…Yes Sir. What are you hopin’ to find?”

“We will see, Commander.”

It took a few moments before Thrawn leaned back in his command chair, a satisfied twinkle in his eyes. “Indeed, the assailants of the two recent attacks are _not_ Rebels.” He pointed to the group of images of the known insignias, “See here, these badges are attached with great care and consideration of placement of the patches. The stitching, although done by hand is careful and reverent.”

Thrawn waived his hand to the two other groups, “The paintwork and stitching of these is perfect, done by droids. But the placement is awkward. No woman would wear a patch here, it draws too much attention to the breast, but the jacket fits her well so it is her own. And here, this patch is placed so far down the arm it falls into the crook of the arm, uncomfortable, and the paint will eventually crack and peel. Not particularly reverential, I would say.”

Realisation passed over Eli’s face, “So… they were commissioned to attack the vessels, and supplied with the patches that they put on, specifically for the mission?”

Thrawn smiled approvingly at Eli, “Correct Commander. Someone is trying to cover up assassinations as Rebel attacks. But look again at the personnel chosen for the task, and their weapons and ships. Especially in the case of Tigellinus.”

Eli flicked through the data pad. “Kriffing hell. What were these guys thinkin’? There was no way they were goin’ to overcome Tigellinus’s guard with _those_!” a few more seconds of scrolling, “And there were goin’ to be heavy casualties in takin’ out Verge as well… Oh stars, this was a set up on both sides!”

“Very good Commander. Your observation and speed of conclusions has improved markedly.”

Eli blushed slightly at the praise, “Thank you Sir… But what’s the point of settin’ up a band of pirates to fail to kill your targets?”

“I believe that will be revealed when we ascertain exactly who ordered the assassinations in the first place.”

“Sir, you don’t think it was the Princess, so you?”

Thrawn looked down at Eli, confusion knitting his brow, “Why would she?”

“These guys are the two men that were the closest to her, before _you_ of course, Sir. She made no attempt to hide her dislike of Tigellinus. This started pretty much two days after the two of you got together.”

Thrawn thought for a moment, “But she did favour Verge. Perhaps not romantically, but she did not dislike him. Why kill the one you like and let the other go free?”

“I still think you should talk to her, Sir.”

Thrawn frowned and clenched his jaw momentarily.

Eli watched him closely, “Is something wrong Sir?”

Thrawn sighed, “I may have overstepped my boundaries with Leia recently. She believes that my method of swaying the Emperor’s favour on our relationship was disrespectful to her.”

Eli nodded in sympathy, “Well, you better go make it up to her quickly then. The Gala is tomorrow night.”

“I believe Leia wants some distance from me at the moment.”

“Yeah, women always say that, but what they really want is for you to make them feel better. Remember Kinara? That Azuran girl you thought was a half-Chiss. She said she wanted space but, in the end, she turned up at your quarters on Coruscant loosing her mind cause you hadn’t spoken to her in two weeks.”

Thrawn scowled, “Yes, Thank you Eli. Perhaps we should examine some of your failed relations with electrobinoculars now?”

He raised his hands over his shoulders in mock surrender, “All I’m sayin’ is maybe you should get an outside perspective who has some experience. You know, there is someone you could talk to. If I were you, I’d be askin’ Yularen for advice as soon as possible! That man kept a marriage to a great woman alive through two wars _and_ his daily dedication to the job. He must have some trick up his sleeve, I’ll tell you what.”

 

Thrawn brooded for an hour before he decided to make his way to Yularen’s assigned guest quarters in the palace.

He knocked quietly and identified himself.

 

Yularen opened the door in a hurry, his face knotted in concern. “What is it? What’s happened? Who are we going to war with now?”

“Peace, Colonel. I simply wonder if you have the time for a personal call?”

“A personal call?” The look on his face obviously showed his confusion and discomfort at what was, for Thrawn, a strange request. Thrawn didn’t ever call in just to chat and check in on friends, the man was business to the bone as far as Yularen knew. “Uhh, yes, I do in fact. But it’ll have to be brief, I’m taking my family to the opera in twenty minutes. We’re supposed to pick up my son and his fiancé as we go.” He waived the white clad Chiss into his lounge and poured them both a drink of Corellian Whisky.

Thrawn nodded appreciatively as he took the glass. “Coincidentally a similar topic to the one I wish to discuss.”

“Opera?” Yularen smiled, “I could give you some good recommendations of some you might enjoy, Grand Admiral.”

“Not opera, Colonel…”

Yularen saw a strange flickering expression cross his blue face.

_Worry? Confusion?_

“Family… I assume you understand I would like to keep this confidential. And I cannot be specific as to whom I am speaking of. But I would like to ask your advice on the subject of courtship.”

Yularen’s mouth dropped open. He stumbled for words. Then he realised he must have misheard, and chuckled, “Ah, Grand Admiral, I thought I heard you say you wanted courtship advice.”

Thrawn raised an eyebrow, “I had not considered the prospect amusing, though Eli does tell me I have a tendency to take things too seriously. However, I think my future actions may be the deciding value in the wellbeing of someone I care very deeply for.”

Yularen frowned and leaned in closer, saying quietly “Are you sure Commander Vanto has quite explained what ‘courtship’ means? I thought you’d sworn off dating after the disappointment with the Azuran. If you’d have let me do a little digging, I’d have told you she didn’t have a drop of Chiss in her… well, at least till you came along.” he chuckled.

 

Thrawn took a calming breath and resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

_Why do humans have to put so much humour into the concept of sexuality?_

Yularen smiled knowingly, “But you don’t know if they like you back, hmm? How long have you known them?”

“Little more than a month. I am certain she has interest in me, however I am unsure of the pace that should be implemented.”

“Thank the Stars! I was worried you were talking about Arihnda Pryce for a moment… A month huh? That’s not much time to be making life plans with someone.” Yularen stroked his moustache as he thought, “Wait, what species is she?”

Thrawn had to consciously maintain control of his tone as he spoke, knowing the likely reaction to his answer. “Human.”

“Human?! Thrawn! That Azuran girl ended up with a broken wrist, _twice_!”

“I am not entirely surprised you have that information, though it does accentuate my need for confidentiality. Perhaps this was improper-”

Yularen threw up a hand, “No no! Don’t take offence, ISB keeps a file on everyone of note. Yours just happens to be one of the _less_ interesting ones.”

Thrawn scowled briefly, “Aside from the various injuries.”

There had been few successful liaisons that had not eventually ended in at least some bruising, to both his lover and his reputation. He had attempted to find a match that he could relinquish his body to, giving up his dominance of the act. He had found the experience uncomfortable, psychologically rather than physically. Thrawn knew he liked being in control, and that need for control ran deeply into all things.

The older man shook his head sadly, “Trust me, Thrawn, you’re one of the _good_ boys. You don’t even want to know what some of those men get up to. Power corrupts men far more than any of us would like to admit.”

Thrawn could only nod his agreement. Had his power over Leia not corrupted his judgement? He had to know for certain.

After he had become a commodore, he had given up completely on the idea of a long-term relationship, his change of status had moved his social circles to people he did not desire or even enjoy spending time with. And after two stormtroopers and a lieutenant had nearly walked in on him and his then Admiral, Rosanna Leithcourt, only hours after his promotion to admiral himself, he had resolved to not pursue short term engagements without serious consideration either.

Leia was the exception. She had knocked him near off his feet within five minutes, and the moment he had made her laugh, he’d felt indestructible in a way he had not since he was an adolescent.

Yularen frowned at him, “You’re not going to let this one go, are you?”

Thrawn levelled his burning gaze at him, “No.” his tone was dark and held finality.

Yularen sighed and smiled at Thrawn in a manner probably generally reserved for his own son, “Well, there’s only one person I can think of who might have lit that kind of fire under you. She’s bad news Thrawn, _especially_ for you. I know you wanted that full file on her, but just from what we have here at ISB… You’re playing with a supernova waiting to explode.”

“Colonel, I believe that time has passed. I will be announced as her consort at the Gala tomorrow evening.”

“Kriff, you do work fast don’t you. Alright, so what’s the problem?”

“In order to obtain the Emperor’s favour of our union, I may have… ‘come on too strong’. She believes I treated her as a trophy, something to be possessed. But it was necessary to ensure her father, who was present, did not immediately deny my claim.”

Yularen whistled low, “Yes son, you might have moved a little too fast there.”

“She wishes for me to give her ‘space’ and I am inclined to do so until I have a way to solve her discomfort.”

Yularen chuckled, “Well there’s only one way to do that.”

Thrawn raised his eyebrows in question.

“Humble yourself, son. Publicly if you can stomach it, and you should stomach it! She’s a strong woman, half the galaxy loves her, the other half is terrified of her. You need to be both if you want her to love you back.”

Thrawn swallowed, he looked at Yularen with resolve and took a deep breath, “How?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The gala will be in the next chapter, coming very soon!  
> And we get to see Mara Jade! As well as a few rebels, including Luke! -tease tease tease-
> 
> Cheunh translation: "Take everything I can give you. Good girl, surrender yourself to... me"


End file.
